Someone Worth Slowing Down For
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: "I like fast." Crystal, Peter's childhood crush said to him. And those three words were the push that had him falling hard and fast into something he never thought he'd ever fall into. Join Peter and Crystal on their high-speed adventure filled with romance and action, and a few surprises here and there, as well as Peter realizing he may have found someone worth slowing down for.
1. Running Into You

Peter sped through the woods behind the X-Mansion without a care in the world, listening to his music and watching everything in the woods move in slow motion. Things had gotten a lot busier for him lately since he joined the X-men so every now and then he liked to run around in the woods to help clear his mind. He smiled at the scenery around him. It was a perfect day, he had to admit. The sun was shining through the trees, the birds were chirping, although he couldn't hear them because he was going so fast. He smiled as he looked at the wonder around him that was nature. He was especially happy he caught sight of a squirrel mid-leap from a low tree-branch with a nut in it's mouth. He decided to help it out and pick it up and place it on the low branch it was trying to get to. And then he noticed something higher up in the tree, there was a nest up there. He didn't even notice that he stopped running. All he saw was the squirrel scurry up quickly to the nest and the sounds of small chirps and chattering from inside. "The little guy has a family." He says and smiles a bit. "Got a nice house, a wife, a couple of kids, hey and it seems like the acorn business is booming for ya huh?" He says and picks up an acorn off the ground and tosses it in the air and catches it. "You're living the American dream buddy." He smiles at him and then realizes something. "Wow. A squirrel got his life together faster than I did." His smile falters. "God, I'm a hero now and I'm still a loser. Pfft' whatever." He says and speeds off again.

He thought about the whole settling down thing. His mom had told him to try to do that once, stop looking for his dad and try to find a girl instead. Like that was ever going to happen, he was always moving too fast, no girl could ever keep up with him. But now that he thought back on it, there was that one girl he always thought was pretty cute. Crystal. He could never catch her last name because whenever he saw her it was like he was running at top speed, everything else froze and all he could see was her. She lived in the neighborhood, he had known her since he was a kid. He still remembered the day he first met her when they were seven. He was speeding around in the park, stealing people's hats and moving the plates at the little-league baseball games and laughing as one of the kids kept trying to reach home plate and getting frustrated because it kept moving. Ah, those were fun times. But then he saw someone that day. As he was making his getaway he turned and saw a little girl around his age sitting on a park bench, wearing a pink dress, her reddish hair in pigtails and licking an ice cream cone. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. That was until he slammed into a tree and everything went black. Time went by, and the two of them grew up. They both went to the same high school and they were both in the same class, but he still never talked to her. He was convinced that if he ever tried she would reject him immediately. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and he was a total geek, and a mutant on top of that, she'd never want to associate him. He never saw her again after they graduated. She went to college somewhere and he went looking for his dad. He hadn't thought about her in awhile, too busy with all the X-men stuff going on, but whenever he thought about settling down or his mom suggesting he should try to get a girlfriend, Crystal always popped into mind for some reason. As he ran through the woods an old song played on his Walkman that he hadn't heard in awhile. _I'm a Believer_ by the The Monkees. What a coincidence that that song would come on when he was thinking about his old childhood crush. How fitting. Then his eyes widened as he turned and saw a familiar looking girl, sitting on a fallen tree with some binoculars and a notebook. He'd recognize those bright blue eyes and wavy red hair anywhere. It wasn't Jean, even though when he met Jean he realized that she and his childhood crush shared some similar features, but Crystal's hair was shorter, just down to above her chest, and it was wavier, almost curly sometimes, while Jean's was mostly straight, although she did wear it wavy sometimes. Not to mention their facial structures were different as well as Crystal's eyes being a dark hue of blue. That's probably where she got her name from, and now here she was, sitting on a fallen tree as he ran by. "And then I saw her face." The song played and it felt like time had slowed down. "Now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried." Then everything went black as he slammed into a tree.

When he woke up he was laying down in the clearing on the soft grass, the sunlight hurting his eyes a bit and he blinked a few times to help them adjust. He felt that his goggles weren't on his face. Strange. He opened his eyes and a jolt of fear ran through him as he saw his old crush staring down at him. "Oh good you're awake." She says with a smile and Peter is at a loss for words. He's never talked to her before. "That was some hit you took there." She says and moves something off of his head. He noticed it was a water bottle that was really cold. "You took the tree down when you slammed into it. I thought you were dead. Thankfully you still had a pulse. If you didn't I'd probably have to give you mouth to mouth." She chuckles a bit. "And boy would that be awkward. I mean I would do it to save your life but it might be pretty awkward to give it to someone you just met you know." He smiles a bit, his senses starting to come back to him. But then he felt himself seize up again as she gently placed her hands on either side of his face and she swung her leg over to his other side so she was straddling him. Why did she have to be wearing a tied purple blouse tank top and shorts? She looked so cute. And now she was touching him too! "But I feel like I have seen you somewhere before. We lived in the same neighborhood didn't we?" He couldn't speak. This whole situation was like something out of a dream, he only prayed she didn't look down and see just how much she was affecting him. "You're Peter right? The really fast kid that always got detention." He smiled a bit and decided he should say something.

"Yep. That's me." He says in a soft voice and smiles. Crystal did too. She laughed a bit as well.

"Do you remember me?" She asks. He smiles more.

"Of course! You're Crystal. The good girl that all the teachers loved and every guy in school wanted to date!" He says and she laughs again.

"Yeah that was me all those years ago." She laughs then holds his face a little gentler. "Now I have a really important question for you Peter." She was leaning in, her face was getting closer to his. Her curly red hair, pulled back in a high ponytail, fell to the right side of her face. He started breathing heavier. "Are you seeing double?"

"N-no." He says softly. She leans back so she's sitting up on her knees.

"How about now?" She asks.

"Still just one of you." He says. She smiles and laughs.

"Great! That means you're fine! You might just be a little dizzy though so be careful standing up." She instructs and slowly helps him stand up. He smiled at her once he was standing up.

"Thanks." He says. "So what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Oh my family moved here recently. I have a job taking pictures for a magazine to pay for medical school." She says. "They told me to take some of this particular bluebird and so I came out here to take a little hike and see what I can find."

"Sounds fun." Peter says. "But you do realize you're on private property right?" He asks and she looks confused then her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my gosh are these woods part of that big mansion where all the mutants live?!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, basically." Peter says and smiles.

"No wonder I ran into you here! I'm so sorry, I'll get going right now-" She says but Peter cuts her off.

"Oh no no it's fine." He says and speeds in front of her, making her gasp a bit. "You don't have to worry about that. No one comes back here."

"Are you sure it's fine?" She asks.

"Yeah totally." He says. "But if you're still worried about getting caught out here...I um..." He blushes a bit, considering what he's about to say. "I could stick around to make sure you don't get in trouble?"

"The guy who was always in some sort of trouble in school is now trying to keep me out of it?" Crystal asks and smiles. Peter laughs too, realizing the irony. "Wow. You've changed haven't you Peter?"

"Maybe a little bit." He admits and she laughs. Oh God that laugh. It always made things brighter and lifted his mood whenever he heard it. And now she was laughing because of him. He couldn't remember a time he felt this happy.

"Well then I guess I'd better stay close to you." She says and walks over towards him. "Wouldn't want to get caught trespassing." She says and he smiles.

"You already have. You're just lucky it's me." He says and she laughs again. She goes and picks up her camera, bag, and binoculars and looks at the camera and sighs.

"I haven't been able to get any good pictures. The birds are always moving too fast." She says and Peter smirks, a mischievous idea in his mind.

"Well...I doubt they're faster than me." He says and she catches on to what he's suggesting.

"Peter I couldn't ask you to do that, it's my job I'm supposed to find a way to-" She notices the camera is missing from her hands and Peter is holding it and examining it. "If you take pictures while you're running at super speed they'll all come out blurry." She tells him and he smiles at her.

"I know. That's why I'm not taking them." He says. Suddenly he's behind her with an arm around her waist and her head being held by his hand.

"Why are you holding me like this?" She asks.

"To protect you from whiplash." He says and puts his goggles on and to his surprise she smiles.

"Am I going to experience what it's like to move faster than the speed of sound?" She asks excitedly.

"You're not scared?" He asks.

"I like fast." She tells him and his heart stopped beating for a minute. Just hearing her say those words, it was like a dream come true. He was grinning like an idiot then he held onto her.

"Then hang on tight and keep your eyes closed." He says and she grips his arm that's around her waist and the next thing she knew she was holding her camera and the flash went off and a bluebird flew away. "One picture of a bird in flight." He says proudly and she looks at her camera and sees the picture.

"It's perfect!" She exclaims and smiles at him. "Can I get a few more of them?" She asks and he smiles and holds onto her again and the process repeats itself. He speeds around the woods, looking for the bird she had to take a picture of and then once he finds one, sets her up in the perfect position to take the picture and presses on her finger on the camera to take the picture. "These are great my boss is going to love them!" Crystal exclaims as she looks through the photos Peter helped her take before putting them in her bag as well as the camera. "And all in under five you so much! I have the rest of the day free now." She says and smiles at Peter. "Would you maybe want to go grab some lunch with me?" She asks and Peter's heart stopped for what was probably the third time that day.

"Y-you want to go get food with me?" He asks, not believing what he's hearing.

"Yeah I mean I couldn't have gotten these amazing shots without your help. It's the least I could do." She says. Peter doesn't respond. He just stares at her blankly trying to process what she was suggesting. He gently grabbed his arm and tried pinching himself to make sure he was awake.

"A-are you sure?" He asks and smiles a bit.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I thought it might be nice to talk to you, you know. Get to know the mutant that lived in my neighborhood that I never got the chance to talk to until now." She explains. "Unless you're busy or something-"

"No no no I'm free, uh just give me a second, stay right there." He says and speeds off towards the X-mansion. He finds Storm in the library reading a book. She seems a bit shocked when she finds the speedster grasping her shoulders.

"Peter what the hell are you doing!" She exclaims.

"I need you to shock me!" He says.

"What why?" She asks, now thoroughly confused.

"Because I need to know if I'm awake right now." He says urgently.

"Uh...Well ordinarily I wouldn't want to hurt a teammate but seeing how you're also a bit of a jackass I think I'll go along with whatever crazy idea you've got." She says and Peter smiles and stands before her. Storm shocked him with lightning, not a lot, but just a bit to give him a jolt that sent him into the bookshelf. He landed on the floor with a thud and got back up. He looked around.

"Storm! Oh my God I'm awake!" He exclaims and runs up to her and holds her shoulders and bounces. "I'm awake! This is actually happening!"

"What is? Boy you'd better start making some goddamn sense right now or I'm going to go straight to Professor X and-" He cut her off when he sped off back to his lady in waiting. Once he got back to her he was grinning like an idiot again.

"Where'd you run off to?" She asks.

"Oh I just had to grab my wallet." He says. He wasn't lying. He did grab it after leaving Storm, he wasn't going to let her pay for anything for him. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well I've been meaning to walk around in the park in town. Do you mind going there?" She asks. "There's a few good food stands around there I've been wanting to try."

"Well then let's go try them." He says and suddenly she's being held bridal style in his arms, causing both of them to brush. "Tuck your head into my chest and hang on tight." He instructs and she does so, and he blushes even more from the close contact. Then he speeds off with her in his arms.

The two of them walked down the path together, each with a hot dog and Crystal was laughing at something Peter said. At some point they ended up laying down on the grass next to each other, looking up at the passing clouds. It was nice and peaceful, that is until Peter kept fidgeting non-stop. "You really can never stop moving can you?" Crystal asks him.

"Nope. I even fidget in my sleep." He says and she laughs.

"Doesn't that get tiring after awhile?" She asks.

"Not really. You get used to it." He explains.

"Do you ever slow down?" She asks him and he turns to her.

"No. Honestly my whole life it feels like I've been running." He says.

"But if you go too fast you'll miss so much." She says and he gets thoughtful for a moment. She gets out her camera and smiles at him. "Take a picture with me?" She asks and he looks confused.

"Why?" He asks.

"To capture the moment. A rare moment when you're actually relatively still." She says and he laughs but smiles as she leans down and takes a picture of them, smiling and sitting down next to each other. She took two, so they each got a copy. "So you don't feel like you've missed anything in life because you're always on the run?"

"Honestly Crystal I haven't missed much. My life hasn't exactly been that memorable. I haven't found too many things worth slowing down for." He explains. "And no one can ever keep up with me."

"I'd like to try." Crystal says. "I might not be a mutant that can run faster than the speed of sound but I'd like to bet that I can keep up with you."

"Do I hear a challenge?" Peter asks and she smirks.

"I bet that I can keep up with you for a whole day." She says.

"A whole day." Peter laughs. "Most people can't keep up with me for five minutes." He says.

"Well I've already handled five minutes when we were out in the woods." She says. "Who says I can't handle a whole day?"

"Well then let's find out if you can." Peter says and in a blur he's gone.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief. Then he comes back, standing above her.

"Just kidding." He says and she smiles at him and holds out his hand to her. She takes it and then they're gone again.

Crystal had never experienced anything like this before. One minute she was eating pizza with Peter and the next she was in a roller rink, speeding around so fast she was leaving track marks as Peter pulled her around, nearly giving her a heart attack as they dodged other skaters. And then she found herself in an arcade. To be honest, she almost threw up a couple times, but she could stomach it. Especially since she got to beat Peter's high-score on a pac-man machine at the arcade. The look on his face was priceless and had her laughing for a good five minutes. They played every game in the arcade, zipping back and forth to each one until the sun was setting. He sped her back to her house and set her down on her walkway. "Wow. That all went by so fast." She says.

"Well duh." Peter says and smiles at her. "That was kind of the point." She laughed again. "I've got to say, I'm impressed. Most people, even the other mutants would get annoyed with me a lot sooner than you did."

"Who says I'm annoyed with you?" She asks and looks confused. "I had a lot of fun with you. Honestly I have no idea why I didn't try to talk to you back when we were kids."

"Probably because I'm a mutant, and let me guess your parents would kill you if they found you associating with me?" He asks and she smiles and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately that's true." She says. "They always told me you were bad news and that I should stay as far away from you as possible."

"Most parents told their kids that." Peter says. "I guess that's one of the reasons I didn't have many friends."

"Well, if I had been braver back then, I would have been your friend Peter." She tells him and he smiles a bit. "Maybe I can make it up to you by being your friend now?" She suggests and he smiles even more. "Can we do this again sometime?" He did a double take.

"You want to hang out with me again?" He asks.

"Yeah!" She exclaims. "I had the most fun I've ever had today with you! I'd love to go on another high-speed adventure with you." Peter's heart soared with happiness. He noticed the lights turn on in her house.

"You living with somebody?" He asks and his heart sinks at the thought of her having a boyfriend, or being with someone else.

"Yeah, my parents. They're letting me crash with them while I save up for medical school." She says and handed him a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asks.

"My number." She says and blushes a bit. So does he. "Call me sometime." She says and starts walking towards her front door. "Goodnight Peter." She tells him.

"Goodnight Crystal." He tells her before she disappears into her house. As soon as she shut the door he sped back to the X-mansion and flopped down on his bed in the room he shared with Nightcrawler.

"Where have you been all day?" He asks. "Storm said you were acting weird and then no one's seen you all day."

"I was having the best day of my life." He says simply and takes out the picture he had of him and Crystal and smiled at it.

"Well knowing you, it probably involved twinkles right?" Nightcrawler asks and Peter chuckles a bit.

"Something even better." He says and the blue mutant gives him a surprised look.

"Whoa you think something is better than twinkles?!" He exclaims. "What in your mind could be better than that?"

"I'll tell you later." Peter says and puts the picture under his pillow. "Goodnight." Peter tells him.

"Goodnight." Nightcrawler says before going to sleep. Peter smiled and replayed the day in his mind as he fell asleep. Little did he know, that Crystal was doing the same thing.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There is more to come! And I'd like to give a special shout out to Sirana for help giving me some info on Peter since I haven't seen all the movies yet and check out her Peter/OC story _Kleptomaniacs_ it's a really well-written and awesome story! Thanks for reading! The next part will come soon!**


	2. A Day in the Life of Crystal

Crystal sat at the kitchen table staring across the room at the phone on the wall, wondering when it would ring. She looked at her watch again and sighed. "It's a bit early in the morning, I guess I shouldn't have expected him to call so soon." She says and stands up to go back up to her room to get ready for work. She puts on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve light blue button down shirt that she tucks into her pants and she wears her ginger hair down, while pulling back some of it with a black butterfly clip. As she gathered her things from the desk in her room she smiled at a little snow globe on her desk with a ballerina playing the violin in it. According to her mom it was the one thing her parents wanted her to keep when they adopted her when she was an infant. It was strange to be honest. Why would a woman who wanted to give up her newborn daughter also leave her a gift? Crystal's adopted mother Lillian hypothesized that perhaps she felt bad about giving her up and wanted to give a part of herself that she could keep. Her adopted father Steve thought that it might be a family heirloom of some sort that she wanted her to have. Either way, it didn't do much, it was just a decoration she liked to keep at her desk. She put a book in her bag as well as the pictures she took with Peter yesterday and walked outside to perform her errands.

She walked outside and made her way over to the white picket fence and opened the gate to walk down the sidewalk. This was all very routine for her. She sighed and decided to sing a little song to herself softly, to break the silence. "Little town, in this quiet neighborhood. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people waking up to say-" As if on cue some people started coming out of their houses, cars pulling out on their way to work.

"Hey Frank!" One guy on his way to work called to his neighbor who was also pulling out.

"Hey Tom!" The neighbor said.

"Hi Cat!" A woman getting the mail said to another woman watering her lawn.

"Hi Mary!" She replies to Cat.

"Hi Crystal!" The paperboy waves to her as he rides by on his bike and she waves back. She walks around the corner onto a street that had some stores on it. She walked by a bakery and saw a man in the window with an apron.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bagels and rolls to sell." She sings to herself as she walks inside and he smiles at her and she smiles back and he gets a bagel out for her, since this had become part of his routine as well. "Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this small Westchester town." She sings softly to herself.

"Good morning Crystal." The middle-aged baker says and hands her a bagel with cream cheese and went over to the coffee machine to get her a cup.

"Good morning Jack." She says then notices him looking around. "Have you lost something again?"

"Yes, but the thing is, I can't seem to remember what it is." He says and Crystal notices a pair of glasses in the display case under the counter.

"Could those be it?" She asks and points to them. He smiles when he sees them and takes them out and puts them on.

"I believe they are. Thank you Crystal. Where are you off to this morning?" He asks.

"Just returning a book to the library before work." She says as he hands her a cup of coffee and she gives him some money.

"What's it about?" He asks.

"About two people in a forbidden romance in Italy." She says and walks towards the door.

"Sounds boring." Jack says and the two wave at each other before she leaves.

"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question." A little boy says to his parents as Crystal walks by a school and kids were being dropped off in the front.

"Dazed and distracted can't you tell." The father says to the other boy. Crystal smiled and happily played on a little hop scotch drawing on the sidewalk that some younger kids were drawing. They smiled and clapped for her as she continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Never part of any crowd." A businessman at a coffee shop says and opens his newspaper as she walks by.

"Because her head's stuck on some cloud." His partner says and does the same action.

"No denying she's a funny girl that Crystal." The waitress says and gives them both two mugs of coffee.

"Good morning how's your family?" A shop owner asks an older woman walking by.

"Good morning, how's your wife?" She asks him.

"I need six eggs for a cake." A woman tells her friend inside a grocery store.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Her friend asks her.

"There must be more than this ordinary life." Crystal hums softly to herself. Finally she arrived at the library and the librarian, an old man with a cane walked out from behind his desk to greet her.

"Ah, good morning Crystal." He says and takes the book she handed him. "What adventure did you go on this week?"

"I took a romantic trip to Italy." She says and looks through the shelves in her favorite section. "Do you have any new places to go?"

"In your favorite section, I'm afraid not." The man says and goes back to his desk. "But you're welcome to take any of the old ones that you've read. No one hardly ever comes here since arcades, malls, and boom boxes are all the rage now so it's not like I have any holds on any of them." He chuckles and Crystal takes her favorite book and he takes her over to the desk to stamp it for her.

"You know I've always wanted to see the world." She tells him.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor?" He asks. She smiles.

"I do, helping people brings me such joy! But I'd also like to do some traveling at some point too." She says and he hands her the book. "And your library makes this small corner of the world feel big." He chuckles and the two wave goodbye and she walks out the door.

"Bon Voyage!" He calls to her and she laughs as the door shuts behind her and she quickly walks down the steps.

"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar." A man at a convenience stand asks the man running it.

"I wonder if she's feeling well." He replies and they both watch her walk by, reading the book as she walks.

"With a dreamy far off look." A passerby notes.

"And her nose stuck in a book." Another says.

"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Crystal." They say.

"Ohhh isn't this amazing." Crystal sings as she turns to walk into the park. "It's my favorite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets her Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him, 'til chapter three!" She grins like an idiot and continues on her path across town through the park, glancing at the spot where she and Peter laid in the grass together the other day and smiled.

"Now it's no wonder that in high school that she was so popular, from what I've heard from her mother." A woman in a hair salon, her hair in curlers under the drying hood tells two young ladies in their twenties next to her. "Her looks have got no parallel."

"But behind that fair facade. I'm afraid she's rather odd." The two girls look at each other and then back to the older woman, who is most likely their mother.

"She's nothing like the rest of us." One of the girls says.

"Yes different from the rest of us." The other chimes in.

"Very different from the rest of us is Crystal!" Everyone in the salon sings.

"Is she one of those mutant people?" One of the girls asks her mother.

"No Isabelle she's not." Her mother says. "At least as far as her parents know. They did have some suspicions when they adopted her since most children put up for adoption are mutants. But she's never had any strange abilities or weird changes in her appearance. From what they've heard from a woman that lived in the neighborhood they moved here from, apparently if she was a mutant she would have been displaying the mutation by now."

"So she's just a weird girl?" The girl asks her mother.

"I guess so." She says and turns back to her magazine. Meanwhile, an Asian girl with a yellow jacket and two high ponytails blew a pink bubblegum bubble, had overheard the conversation. The bubble popped and she looked out the window and watched the girl skillfully maneuver her way through between people as she crossed the street.

"Hmmm..." She squints her eyes at her and regards Crystal curiously.

A group of young mutant kids screamed and ran away from a biker guy that was bullying them. All they wanted to do was have fun in town on a day off from school, but unfortunately not everyone in town was so accepting of them. "Wow Johnny, those little freaks don't stand a chance against you!" A skinny blonde guy complimented him.

"You're right Andy." He says and puts his shades back on and fixes up his leather jacket a bit. "Ever since that freak school got started up again in that big mansion, this place has been crawling with those freaks. And my boys and I don't like that one bit." He says then notices Crystal across the street and lowers his sunglasses and bites his lip. "There she is Andy." He says and points to her.

"Who? The new girl, Crystal?" He asks.

"Yeah, her. The lucky girl that's going to be mine." He says.

"You sure you want her?" Andy asks. "She seems so sweet and nice, wide-eyed, and cute and well-read, and you're..." Johnny glares at him and Andy tugs at his shirt collar and sweats a bit.

"Fearless and tough." He says quickly and Johnny smiles and resumes gawking at Crystal.

"Well the most important thing is that she's hot. She's the hottest girl in town, so by default she's the best." Johnny says then slings an arm around Andy's shoulder. "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Because in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to make Crystal my girl." He says and starts making his way over to her.

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? The biker Johnny! Oh he's so cute!" The girls from the salon swoon as they walk down the street together. "Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing, he's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" Johnny stops and looks in a reflection in a shop window, fixes his dark, slicked back, jelled hair and smiles at his reflection before continuing to try to catch up to Crystal. But since they're in a busier part of town, there's a lot of people moving about and he can't seem to make his way through to get to her.

"There must be more than this ordinary life!" She sings.

"Just watch, one day that girl's going to be my wife!" He proclaims.

"Look there she goes that girl is strange but special!" Everyone on the street sings. "A most peculiar young girl. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. Because she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl, that Crystal!"

"That was great little bro!" A man in a full body red and black leather suit with two katanas on his back fist pumps a pre-teen mutant boy who was mind controlling people to sing as Crystal passed them on her way to work. "I've always wanted to do a musical! You've got a fun little mutation there."

"Thanks!" He says. "You put those ear-plugs in the girl's ears so she couldn't hear them singing about her right?"

"Of course! Did it right after she left the library. I'll take 'em out before she gets to work." The man in the suit says. "Then I'm back to the future to start working on my second movie!"

"You're making a movie?" The little boy asks in wonder.

"Yep!" He says.

"Is this a movie too?" He asks.

"Oh I wish! See, this is something called a fan-fiction, which is a story that fans can write about books, TV shows and movies that they like. It's super popular among nerds where I'm from." He explains to the little boy. "Yes. And since the Author is a bit of a fan of my movie, she decided to put me in here for laughs, and also because breaking the fourth wall is kind of my thing. And right now she's typing that my main job in this story is to say that this past musical scene is a parody of the song _Belle_ from Beauty and the Beast from the Disney company. She's making it clear that she does not own the song, she just wanted to use it in this story for some character development for her OC and Beauty and the Beast is one of her favorite movies and she came up with genius idea to do an 80's X-men rendition of it!"

"So this whole fan-fiction is a movie parody?" The little boy asks.

"No. She's just going to take a few songs from the movie and throw them in different parts, probably not until later in the story." The guy says. "But after writing this she is considering doing a Beauty and the Beast style fan-fiction for a certain blue mutant that like me, has a taste in red leather."

"Kurt?" The little boy asks.

"Hey don't give it away or get anyone excited! She might not even do it, it's more of an idea that she got that's she's wondering if she could write a good story about!" The man says. "And she's also now typing that I'm kind of taking up a lot of time in her story and she wants to get the focus back on Crystal so I should probably get going. See you in the future guys!" He says and runs off to take the ear plugs out of Crystal's ears.

"Who was that guy?" One of the boy's friends asks.

"I don't know." He says. "He told me his name was Wade though."

Crystal walked into the building and made her way up to one of the middle floors to her bosses office. "Hey Crystal!" He says as she walks in the door after his secretary let her in. "You've got those pictures for me?"

"Yes I do Mr. Staurt" She says happily with a smile and pulls them out of her bag and hands them to her boss. He regards them and looks shocked. "Wow! Crystal these are incredible shots how did you get these?" He asks and Crystal blushes.

"It's a secret." She says, deciding that telling him about Peter helping her out might not be the best idea.

"Well I certainly underestimated you young lady." He says and pulls out a paper from one of his file drawers and hands it to her. "Here's a new assignment. I was going to give it to someone else but now I think you can definitely handle this." She reads the paper and arches an eyebrow.

"You want me to take pictures of mutants?" She asks.

"Yeah." Her boss says and smiles. "According to the main office in New York, people want more diversity in the magazine and since there's a mutant school in this town they've asked us to take a few pics of the teenagers in town, having fun and enjoying themselves for a piece they're doing. You think you can handle that?"

"I definitely can Mr. Staurt." She says happily and he smiles.

"Great! I'll need those pictures within two weeks." He says and then looks through the ones on the table. "Hey what's this?" He asks and picks up one. Crystal blushed when she looked and saw it was the picture of her and Peter.

"Oh that's just me and my friend." She says and takes the picture back from him. She looks at it and smiles a bit, remembering how much fun they had together the other day.

"Alright, well since you did such a great job with these photos I think you deserve the rest of the day off!" He says and Crystal's face lights up. She could read all day! Or maybe have some more fun with Peter if he ever calls.

"Are you serious?" She asks him and he nods.

"Dead serious. Go enjoy this beautiful day." He says and Crystal smiles at him. "Thank you so much Mr. Staurt!"

"You're welcome Crystal." He calls to her as she leaves the office. She can't help but smile as she makes her way out of the building and into town on this bright sunny day. She squeals excitedly and runs back towards her house, wondering if Peter's called. By the time she gets back to her house she notices a motorcycle in front of it. Before she has time to question why it's there, a tall, strong man steps right in front of her, making her press up against the white picket fence to try to stay away from the stranger.

"Hello there beautiful." The man says.

"Uh, hi." Crystal says and moves her hand to unlock the gate, but does so in a way that he can't see it. "Can I help you with something?"

"No but uh, I think I can help you." He says and flashes her a smirk as he takes the lit cigarette out of his mouth and puffs it in her face, hoping for it to be a turn on but instead it just makes her cough and want to get away from him.

"With what exactly?" She asks, her hand on the gate, ready to open it. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute...I know you." She smiles a bit and he grins too.

"You do now?" He asks and swipes his finger under her chin. "Then go on hot stuff, tell me about myself."

"You're Johnny. The leader of that little biker gang in town that terrorizes mutants." She says.

"I see my reputation precedes me." He says and presses her into the gate more. "So listen, I'm going to make this quick. I think you're hot, and I want to take you for a ride on my bike around town. What would you say to that?"

"No thanks." She says and quickly slips inside the gate and slams it, locking it and walking up the front walkway of her house.

"You'll change your mind soon baby just wait." He says and gets back on his bike and drives off. She scoffed.

"Could you imagine? Me, the girlfriend of that boorish, brainless..." She says then for some reason breaks off into song again. "Crystal Johnny's girl. Oh can you see it? Johnny's girl? His little doll." She groaned. "No sir, not me, I guarantee it. There must be more than this ordinary life!" She sings and runs inside her house, and then out the back door and over the fence to a big wide open field. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell...And for once it might be grand...to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned." She came to her senses and turned to see some kids run off down the street. She smiled and went back over the fence and into her house. (That song was also from Beauty and the Beast I do not take credit for it.)

Peter had been staring at the phone all day. Everyone was a bit concerned. He'd never not moved this much for as long as anyone can remember. Of course occasionally to get his thoughts in order he would zip around to look out the window to try to get his thoughts in order but the whole day he hadn't left the room. He sat back down on the couch. He looked at the number in his hand and wondered what to do. "What if she's not home." He says to himself then taps his foot a bit and continues to look at the number and back at the phone. Finally he sighs and gets the courage to start dialing the number.

The phone rang inside the house and Crystal went to go answer it. "Hello?" She asks. Peter let out a sigh of relief that she was there instead of one of her parents.

"Hey Crystal it's Peter." He says. Crystal smiles and plays with the phone wire and bites her lip.

"Hey Peter! I was wondering when you were going to call me." She says and Peter's face lit up. She was waiting for him to call! "You'd think the fastest guy in the world would be quick to pick up the phone and give someone a call." She hopes that didn't come across as mean but thankfully he laughed.

"Yeah well this is one of those rare moments when I slow down I guess." He says and blushes. "So, you still want to hang out sometime?" He asks.

"Yeah I'd love to!" She says then looks at the assignment she got from work on the kitchen table. "Actually I was wondering if I could take some pictures of you for the magazine I'm working at. They're doing a piece on mutants and they wanted me to get some pictures of them."

"Sure I'd love to be on the cover of a magazine. Does it have to be anything specific?" He asks.

"Not really. They just want shots of some teens having fun, and maybe a few action shots could show more of you guys's heroic side." Crystal says.

"Sounds great! Are you free tomorrow?" He asks.

"Well I'm supposed to be taking pictures tomorrow, and considering I'm taking them of you I guess I can see you tomorrow." She says.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning at 9:00." He says and smiles.

"See you then, Maximoff." She says and hangs up the phone, she bites her lip but she can't help but smile at the prospect of seeing him again tomorrow. Peter hung up and leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling of the x-men rec room, grinning like an idiot.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." He says to himself and chuckles, shaking his head.


	3. A Day at the Beach

Peter was annoying Kurt by zipping around the room, constantly disrupting his reading. First he zipped into the closet and then came out and looked down, sighing. "Nah this doesn't look good." He says and goes back in and comes back in a different outfit that was entirely silver. Kurt glanced over and looked at him, eyes wide and he shuddered. "That bad?" Kurt nodded. Peter came back out in a different outfit, looked down at the blue t-shirt with white lightning bolts on it and then sighed again. "What was I even thinking with this one?"

"Why are you so obsessed with your appearance all of a sudden?" Kurt asks. "You just said you were going out today? Is this a special occasion or something?"

"Sort of I guess." Peter says and smiles to himself a bit before zipping back into his closet and looking around for something else to wear.

"Well I've never seen you take this much time on something." Kurt says, peeking into the closet to see Peter searching through his messy shirt, seeming to actually be taking some time to select the perfect t-shirt. Something was definitely up. "What exactly will you being doing today?" He asks.

"I don't know." Peter says honestly, deciding to give up on the t-shirt and going to try to select a pair of pants instead. He inspected them carefully, wondering if he should go for a sexy tight look or more loose and laid back. "I'm just going to be running around to different places."

"Ah, that does sound like you." Kurt says and smiles and turns back to his book. He huffs in annoyance when Peter zips by and makes the pages flutter. Causing the blue mutant to lose his place. He groaned and tried to find it again when he noticed Peter combing his hair. The book fell from his hands and Peter turned to him, wondering why he looked so surprised.

"What's up?" Peter asks as he turns to his roommate.

"You're combing your hair." Kurt says simply.

"Yeah." Peter says and looks in the mirror and continues to comb it.

"I've never seen you do anything hygienic since we started living together." Kurt points out. "So what's changed?"

"Nothing." Peter scoffs and messes with his hair a bit more before running back into the closet and changing again. He came back out wearing one of his signature black band t-shirts, leather pants, silver shoes and his favorite silver jacket. "Same old same old." He tells Kurt and straightens out his jacket before taking one last glance in the mirror. "See ya." He says and in the next instant he's gone.

"Hmmm..." Kurt thinks and picks his book back up, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading. Instead he thought about why Peter had been acting so weird lately.

Crystal was brushing her hair, sitting at her vanity when she heard the sound of a rock getting thrown at her window. At first she ignored it but when she heard it again she got up and went to her window. Sure enough there was the silver haired speedster, waving at her from her front yard. She smiled at him and grabbed her bag before going downstairs to see him. She came outside and smiled at Peter. "Well you look happy this morning." He notices.

"Well I'm very excited for today." Crystal tells him and smiles, bouncing on her feet and playing with the end of her floral print skirt. She wore that with a teal short sleeve top that exposed her shoulders.

 _God she's so innocent and sweet._ Peter thinks to himself. "Well where would you like to go today?" He asks.

"Umm..." She thinks and taps her foot a bit, biting her lip. Peter tried not to focus on her body language too much, or think about how cute she looked when she was concentrating but he just couldn't help it. He had never been focused on someone for so long before. She truly had him wrapped around her finger. And he barely knew anything about her. "Well it was hard for me to decide to be honest. I've read about so many places and adventures." She tells him. "It's hard to pick just one place to go."

"Well who says we have to pick one place?" Peter says. "With my speed I could take you around the world in a whole day." Her jaw dropped.

"Really?" She asks. He smirks at her, then thinks for a minute.

"Well I've never actually tried it before with another person...But I think I could." He admits shyly. She giggles and stares at the ground.

"Maybe we'll save that for some other time." She says. She looks around and thinks of something. "How about a trip to the beach for a day?"

"The beach?" Peter asks. "Sure I don't see why not. But which beach exactly? Because there are a lot of beaches in the world and I can take you to any of them." He says and Crystal laughs.

"How about California?" She suggests and Peter arches an eyebrow.

"You want to go all the way across the country?" He asks and smirks. She smiles back at him. Her blue eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Yes. Unless that's too much for you to handle?" She asks and the next thing she knows she's being held bridal style in his arms and he had his goggles on.

"Of course not. For me that's like a daily stroll." He says, and he was blushing slightly from his proximity to her. "Now hang on tight, tuck in your head, and keep your eyes closed." She wraps her arms tight around his neck, not enough to choke him though. And she tucked her head into his chest, burying her face into his t-shirt, and finding that she liked his scent. Peter was about to take off when her scent filled his nostrils. Her soft ginger hair was right under his nose and he couldn't help but close his eyes and take a few moments to enjoy how she smelled.

"Uh, Peter?" Crystal asks when she notices him stalling.

"Huh?" He asks, pulling himself out of the trance to look down at her.

"Are we going to get going?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah right hang on!" He says and she tucks herself back in and he speeds off. "Welcome to Malibu." He tells her and she untucks herself and blinks and groans a bit. Peter looked concerned and held onto her a little tighter. "Hey are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says and smiles at him a bit. "I'm just bit dizzy."

"Yeah you might be a little sick for a bit. That was the longest run I've ever taken someone on." He walks her over to a nearby palm tree on a sidewalk, leaning over just enough to give some shade. "Just lay down here for a minute. I'll be right back." And true to his word he came right back with a water bottle. "Drink some water and take some deep slow breaths, it'll help you feel better. Crystal sat up against the palm tree and drank the water, taking deep breaths to calm her body. Peter watched her, worried the entire time. _What if this had been more than she could handle? What if she had gotten really sick because of him?_ The guilt started to creep up on him but then she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I feel better now." She tells him and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." He says and takes her hands and gently helps her stand up. "Maybe we should walk to places today, just to give your body some more time to recover from that run, and so you'll be strong enough to handle the trip back."

"I think that's a good idea but Peter do you think you could handle that?" She asks. "I mean when's the last time you've gone more than a few hours a day without running somewhere?" She asks.

"Not for awhile but..." He shrugs and looks at her. "If it keeps you from getting sick I'll try to live with it." Crystal blushes and lets out a short laugh.

"You'd really slow down for me?" She asks and looks up at him with those innocent wide eyes. He smiles a bit.

"For you I will." He says and she smiles and blushes. Peter does as well. Even more when she slides her small hand into his and smiles at him.

"Then let's go have a fun day at the beach!" She says and Peter smiles brightly and lets her take him down to the shore.

They were moving much slower than he would have liked, despite the fact that Crystal was jogging. He was actually lagging a bit, letting her lead the way. "Come on!" She laughs and tugs at his arm. "When you said you were going to slow down I didn't think you'd slow down this much!" She laughed and Peter did too. "At this rate we won't be able to get to the food stand before it gets crowded. Think you can pick up the pace a bit?" She immediately regretted those words as soon as she said them because Peter put on his goggles and sped off somewhere and then reappeared with two burgers and drinks.

"Fast enough for ya?" He asks and Crystal rolls her eyes and takes a drink and a burger from him and the two continue to walk along the sidewalk and look out over the sparkling water of the ocean.

After finishing their meal the two of them made their way down to the beach. Crystal blushed and bit her lip as Peter took off his jacket. She couldn't help but ogle at his arms. She figured that since he was both a mutant and a member of the X-men, he'd have to have some muscle on him, but she wasn't prepared to get a glimpse of just how well built he was. "Hey do you mind putting this in your bag? It's way too hot out here to be wearing a jacket." He says and passes her the jacket. She luckily snaps out of it long enough to take his jacket, fold it and put in her bag, but then she notices something else.

"How did two swimsuits get in here?" She asks and then looks back up at Peter who was giving her a cheeky grin.

"Well when you said you wanted to go to the beach I figured you might also want to go swimming in the ocean, so I ran back to the mansion to grab my swim trunks and I went up to your room and grabbed one of your swimsuits too..." He trails off as a blush creeps up his cheeks.

"So you went rummaging through my things?" She asks, a slight hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm so sorry!" Peter quickly apologizes. "It's just that I didn't want to waste any time and-"

"Peter it's fine. Really. It's not like I had anything to hide up there." She says and smiles at him. Peter let out a sigh of relief. "But next time just ask me first okay?" She suggests.

"Of course." Peter says. "So you want to go swimming?" He asks. "Or do you want to bake out here in the sand all day?" She smirks at him and takes out the pale pink bikini that was placed in her bag.

"I say we go find a place to change and then get in the water." Crystal says and she and Peter make their way over to two changing tents and each get inside to change into their bathing suits. Peter came out in his swim trunks and looked over at the tent next to him, waiting for Crystal come out.

"Hey Cryssie are you okay in there?" He asks.

"Cryssie?" She replies from inside the tent. "Is that a nickname for me?" He didn't even have to see her to know she was smirking.

"Do you like it?" He asks, slightly nervous.

"I do." She says and steps out of the changing tent. Peter's smirk fell and his eyes went wide. "What do you think of this?" She asks places her hands on her hips and cocks one, giving him a playfully flirty glance while she does. Peter held his clothes in front of his crotch, in an attempt to hide the growing tent in his swimsuit. _Damn, she is seriously gorgeous._ Peter thinks to himself and bites his lip to keep from saying anything stupid that could get him slapped. She snapped her fingers in his face. "Hey, eyes up here Speedy." She smirks and Peter's face flushed, both at the realization that he had been staring at her breasts and from the nickname.

"I get a nickname too?" He asks and she smiles.

"Do you like it?" She asks and he smiles at her.

"Love it." He says and she takes his hand and pulls him to a spot where they could leave their stuff. "Race ya to the water!" He shouts and runs at a normal speed towards the ocean. Crystal laughs and takes off after him, going as fast as she can, knowing that this could be the one time she ever beats him in a race. And she does. As they near the water she takes a huge leap and lands in the shallow water.

"Ha! I beat the fastest man in the world!" She boasts and Peter smirks and laughs at her.

"Yes you did." He says and smiles at how proud she looked. "This may be the only time I've ever lost a race." Crystal chuckled then gasped as a wave came by and splashed her, making her shriek from the cold. "Wow you must really like winning, look at how wet you are." He wiggles his eyebrows and Crystal blushes from his innuendo.

"Yeah well I'm not the one with an erection!" Crystal jokes then looks down and then sees she wasn't joking, Peter actually did have an erection, little did she know that she was the cause. Both of them blushed as the awkward silence took over them. The embarrassment made it go down rather quickly. Before she can ask any more questions he splashed her with the water. She shrieked. "Peter!" She yells teasingly. And he laughs and continues to splash her. She splashes back and quickly it becomes a water fight.

"Hey wait hold on a second time out!" Peter says and Crystal stops splashing him. "What if we made this a little interesting?"

"How?" She asks. Peter looks at the top of a cliff nearby and smirks.

"Whoever loses, has to jump off of that." Peter says and points to the cliff. Crystal turns and her eyes go wide.

"No no no no way!" She says and Peter smirks.

"You scared?" He asks.

"YES!" Crystal emphasizes. "You or I could die!"

"No you won't you'll be fine. Look see those people are doing it." Peter says and points out some people jumping off of the cliff. And sure enough they resurfaced.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that just because a bunch of people are jumping off a cliff doesn't mean you should too?" She asks him.

"My mom told me a lot of things I should never do, but I pick and choose which ones to listen to." Peter says and she scoffs. "Come on, if you want I'll even let you win."

"You really want to jump off of that cliff don't you?" Crystal asks and Peter smiles.

"I actually really do." Peter says and she smiles and laughs at him.

"Then go do it." She tells him.

"Okay." He says and suddenly she's in his arms again. "But only with you." He says and the next thing she knows she's at the top of the cliff.

"Peter what the hell are you doing put me down!" She freaks out but Peter shushes her.

"Shhh. Hey it's okay. You wanted an adventure right?" He asks her and she looks down and considers it. "Don't be scared. Take this leap of faith with me. Cryssie when you're with me you don't have to be afraid of anything." He says and she looks into his eyes and he looks into hers.

"Okay." She says and Peter sets her down so she's standing next to him and he holds her hand tight.

"You ready?" He asks her and she nods. "Three."

"Two." She says and they both take off towards the edge.

"One!" They both shout as they jump and fall towards the water. They both landed with a splash and sank some ways below the surface before both of them swam back up.

"Whoo!" Peter shouts and laughs. "That was amazing!" He turns to Crystal and she has the same expression.

"It really was incredible!" She exclaims and laughs. Both of them bobbing above the water. Suddenly Peter's eyes went wide as he looked down a bit. "What is it?" She asks then follows his gaze down to her chest and gasps when she realizes her top came off. Thankfully the water covered most of her so she was't fully exposed to Peter but she still blushed and sunk down further into the water to cover herself more, biting her lip.

"Uh, don't worry I'll go find it!" He says and moves around her and sure enough he sees her top floating in the water, not far from where they were. He grabs it then swims back to her. He tries as hard as he can not to blush as he puts the top on over her breasts and re-fastens the back. "There you go good as new." He says and she turns to him and smiles.

"Thank you, for showing me how to be brave." She tells him as she adjusts her top so it fits her right again.

"You're welcome." Peter says and smirks and the two of them swim back to shore.

Back on the beach by their stuff, Crystal takes some pictures of Peter as he stands in the sun. He smirks and turns to her. "You gettin' my good side?" He asks and she giggles.

"I think both sides are pretty great." She says and bites her lip, while ogling his toned chest. He turns to her with an arched eyebrow and she hides her flushed face behind her camera. He decides to play with her a bit.

"Well what if I posed like this?" He asks and runs his hand through his still wet hair and she bites her lip and tries to hold back a soft gasp that threatened to escape. God Peter was even hotter wet! She took two, one for her boss and the other for herself. But she would never tell him that.

"These are all great shots." She says and sets her camera down. "Maybe later today I can get a few more of you." She says and picks up a book from her bag and opens it to read.

"How about I go and get you some ice cream?" Peter suggests and she smiles up at him.

"I'd love some thanks." She tells him and he goes off to a stand somewhere to get some.

While he was gone, Crystal noticed a bunch of surfer guys coming out of the water. She didn't pay any attention to them until they started whistling. She assumed it was at a different girl but then they started describing her appearance and to her horror she turned to find them heading over to her. "Hey there sweetie." One of the guys says. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all on your own?"

"Reading, please leave me alone." She says and goes back to reading her book. One of the guys grabs it out of her hands. "Hey give that back!" She says and tries to jump up to grab it but he just holds it above her head where she can't reach it.

"That's it keep jumping." He says and bites his lip. "I'm enjoying the show..." He says and she looks confused and then follows his gaze to her breast, which was bouncing along with her and she gasped and slapped him in the face and yanked her book out of his hands.

"Pervert!" She scolds him and suddenly the guys all looked angry at her.

"Hey what's going on here!" Peter shouts from behind them. He walks up in front of Crystal and gives her the ice creams to hold. "You guys messing with my girl?" A blush crept up Crystal's face. Was Peter referring to her as his girlfriend? The thought caused butterflies in her stomach. The surfers laughed.

"You're her boyfriend?" The lead one cackles. "You look like an old man with that silver hair...Wait a minute are you one of those mutant people?" He asks and Peter squints his eyes.

"So what if I am?" He asks. They all laugh.

"A girl as sexy as her could do so much better than you." He says and the guys all move forward to push Peter out of the way and get to Crystal. But suddenly Peter smirks and puts his goggles on. Using his speed he picked up their surfboards out of their hands and slapped them with them. He also made sure to give each one a wedgie as well. The one that had taken Crystal's book, he put sand down his pants. And he gave the leader of the group the same treatment. One of the guys was carrying a boom box and he took it and hid it somewhere to be used later. Then he wrapped an arm around Crystal's waist and watched her gasp as she watched all the surfers get hit by their boards and groan and whine from the uncomfortable feelings in their swimsuits. She turned to him and smiled. He winked at her and took his ice cream from her hand before hissing in pain and pressing a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Peter what's-" She stops when she looks down and sees the blood dripping onto the sand.

"I guess I shouldn't have run through the sand at top speed huh?" He asks and she nods. "Ow!" He yelps as he takes a step.

"Come on let's sit you down and I'll fix you up." Crystal suggests and tries to sit her hero down.

That night, the two of them sat by a little beach fire Crystal started and the boom box Peter stole was playing some tunes. She looked at it and shook her head and sighed. "Still a kleptomaniac I see?" She asks and unwraps the gauze from his feet. He had ripped all the skin off of the bottoms of them. He shrugs.

"It's a tough habit to break." Peter says and smiles at her. "I see you're still really good at all of this medical stuff." He notices as she takes the bandages off of his feet. He was all healed now.

"I would hope so, considering it is what I hope to pursue." She says and pats his foot. "You're all healed up." He looks shocked.

"That fast?" He asks and she nods.

"Wow. I didn't know I could heal that fast." He says and holds his feet. "You're good." She giggles and traces a pattern in the sand.

"Thank you." She says softly, then a breeze comes over her from the ocean and she shivers.

"Here." Peter says and wraps his silver jacket around her shoulders. "That should keep you warm." He says and she smiles.

"Peter?" She asks and he arches an eyebrow. "Earlier today when those guys were bothering me, you called me your girl? What did you mean by that?"

"Uh...well I uh..." He starts and bites his lip. "It was nothing really. It's sort of a guy thing that we don't mess with girls that are already taken that much so I figured if I lied and told those guys you were my girl, they might leave you alone and I wouldn't have to literally skin myself to protect you." He says and she laughs at that last part.

"My hero." She says in a surprisingly serious and sweet tone. Peter turns to her and his eyes go wide when her lips press gently against his cheek before her head rests on his shoulder and she stares at the setting sun with him. His breathing got heavy and he tried to process what was happening as fast as he could but his mind was moving faster than it normally was. Eventually he let himself slow down and he realized that like the song playing in the background said, sweet dreams are made of this. Honestly this whole thing felt so perfect it had to be a dream. He pinched himself and sure enough, he was awake. It looked like his dream since childhood was starting to come true.

"Professor I'm worried about Peter." Kurt says as he, Scott and Charles make their way down to the subbasement. "He's been acting so strange lately."

"I know." Charles says and wheels his way towards the room Cerebro was in. "I've noticed it too. He's been distracted lately, but more than usual. And while the buzzing of a fly could break his focus, for some reason something is distracting him that is making him more focused, nervous, and may in fact be slowing him down." They enter the room and Scott helps set the Professor up. "I'll find him and see what he's up to." Charles says and searches the world to try to find where Peter could be. He eventually locates him and smiles.

"Where is he?" Scott asks.

"Malibu." Charles says. "With a girl..." Both Scott and Kurt looked shocked. "He's so happy. Happier than he's ever been before in his life."

"He has a girlfriend?" Kurt asks.

"No she's not his girlfriend. But I think he wants her to be." Charles says. Scott smiles.

"Pete's in love?" He asks dumbfounded. "Who would have guessed? Charles? Hey Professor?" Scott shook his shoulder a bit. "What's up?"

"The girl." Charles says and narrows his eyes a bit. "I can see her face. She's beautiful, her eyes, so sweet and innocent, filled with curiosity and love for those around her. I don't think this girl has ever hated anyone or anything her entire life." He lets out a short laugh.

"Is she a mutant?" Scott asks.

"No, she's human as far as I can tell." He says "But there's something familiar about her... I feel like I've seen her somewhere before."

"Charles!" Hank calls to him and comes running into the room. "Raven brought a new mutant here. A little girl only seven years old, a telepath that's very unstable and she's been through a lot. We need you to come upstairs and meet her as soon as possible. You might help calm her down, she's still a bit shook from everything she's gone through."

"Very well I shall come now." Charles says and Scott turns off Cerebro and Kurt takes it off of his head and he turns around and they all follow Hank out of the room to meet the newest student at the school. And Charles's curiosity is piqued by Peter's newfound love for this girl that he's about 50% positive he's met at some point.


	4. A Day in the Life of Peter

Peter wandered around the mansion, bored out of his mind. Training was getting boring and Crystal had work today so she couldn't hang out with him. He was so bored he even asked Xavier if he could teach a class! The Professor's tea cup dropped right out of his hand and would have splashed all over his lap if Peter hadn't been quick enough to catch it! Unfortunately though all the classes had someone to teach today so there wasn't anything Peter could do. He wandered around the main hall a bit looking for something to do when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down and saw a little girl looking at him. She was young. Too young to be one of the students here. Maybe she was someone's kid? She had brown eyes and her blonde hair was pulled up into two curly high pony tails. She also wore a denim dress with a white t-shirt underneath. "Can I help you with something?" He asks.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asks. He smiled at the little girl. She reminded him of his baby sister in a way. Although his little sister was much older now.

"Sure. It's right down the hall, to the left, take a right, go straight, take the second left and then it'll be right there." He says quickly and she looks at him and blinks a few times.

"I don't think I know where that is." She says. He figured as much. He noticed she was starting to look nervous. She must really have to go.

"Alright then hold on tight I'll get you there." Peter says and scoops her up and rushed her over to the bathroom. He set her down and she looked up at him happily.

"Wow that was really fast!" She exclaims happily and bounces a bit.

"Well going fast is kind of my thing." He says and the little girl looks at him like he's the most amazing thing she's ever seen.

"Could you play with me today!" She asks and gives him that cute hopeful little girl look. "I'm new here and no one wants to play with me..." She tells him and he smiles and nods.

"Sure thing squirt." He tells her and her face lights up and she smiles.

"Yay! Can you wait out here for me while I go potty and then we can go have a tea party?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course!" He says in an excited tone that has the little girl smiling and giggling. She goes to the bathroom then comes out, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards her room. Her name was Stacy. She's a telepath that Raven found at an orphanage that was very cruel to mutant children, so she brought them here to the school. Stacy was the youngest amongst them. The others were all around 12 or 11 years old but her mutation developed earlier since she had gone through so much trauma at that horrible place. But now that she was here, Charles had hoped he could give her what he gave to Jean. A safe place to help develop her powers. Since she was still very young and her powers were unstable so that meant no roommate. And since she was a telepath who could essentially hear everyone's mind, Charles made sure to keep her away on the side of the mansion far away from all of the teenage boys who would most likely have some dirty thoughts that she should not be hearing. Little did Charles know that at the moment she was hanging out with the boy who probably had the dirtiest one of them all. Her room was pretty plain save for a few toys that Charles had given her, specifically a tea set and some stuffed animals. Like most girls did, she set up her toys on some small chairs and then got out the plastic tea set. She wore a princess crown and a pink feather boa and Peter had run up to his room to grab some twinkies and stack them 'fancily' on a plate in the middle of the small table. She looked even happier when she saw them.

"Yay we get to have real food!" Stacy cheers and claps. Peter tried to find a comfortable place to sit on the tiny chair, which was a bit difficult, so he opted to just sit on the ground.

"Yes we do little princess." Peter says and reaches for one but gets slapped in the hand instead, and turns to see Stacy frowning at him. "Ow!" He exaggerates pretending it hurt more than it did to encourage her. "What was that for?" He asks and pouts as he shakes his hand.

"You can't have one yet!" She says then goes over to a toy chest and brings over another boa and princess tiara. Peter quickly catches on to what she's doing and for her sake he decides to play along and lean his head down for her to place the tiara on his head and wrap the silver feathery boa around his neck. "There! Now you're all dressed for the party!" She says and Peter reaches for a twinkie again only to be slapped again.

"Ow!" He cries again and holds his hand. "Why do you keep hitting me? I'm starving!"

"You have to wait!" She emphasizes and picks up her tea pot. "I have to pour your tea first." She says and gently pours the 'tea' into his cup. They had real twinkies but the tea was pretend.

"Now can I have a twinkie?" He asks. She nods and he takes three of them and eats them at super speed, one after the other.

"Hey don't eat all of them! Save some for me!" She scolds and pouts. Suddenly Peter notices a twinkie float across the table towards Stacy, and she grabs it and eats it.

"So you can move things with your mind?" He asks and she nods.

"I learned how to use it when the mean caretakers at the orphanage would lock me in a cabinet, and I could steal the key out of their pocket and let myself out." She explains and Peter feels sorry for her. She had been through so much at that awful place. "I've never had a friend in my room before." She says. "The caretakers said I was too dangerous to be near anyone else." Another pang of sorrow went through Peter. "Do you have a roommate?" She asks.

"Yes I do." He says and she pretends to sip her tea, so Peter does the same.

"Who is he?" She asks.

"His name is Kurt Wagner." He says. "He's blue."

"Oooh." Stacy says and takes another twinkie. "Is he the really polite one with the tail and talks kind of funny?" Peter laughs a bit.

"Yep that's him." Peter says.

"Why are you two rooming together?" She asks.

"Well you see I was rooming with a different guy before, Scott Summers. He's the one that shoots lasers out of his eyes. But Charles wanted us to get closer as a team so he decided it would be best to switch up the rooming assignments every now and then so we'd all get to know each other better." Peter says.

"Was he happy to be with you?" Stacy asks and Peter thinks for a minute.

"Well..." Peter starts.

*Flashback*

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to meet my new roommate!" Kurt says and bounces excitedly. His tail swishing as he reads the room number on the card Charles had given him. He closes his eyes and teleports into the room with his bags then drops them and his eyes widen when he sees what a mess the place is. Twinkie wrappers all over the floor, band posters on the walls, a pile of dirty laundry on the floor, and a boom box playing some song that Kurt had never heard before.

"Aw sweet I got the blue foreign guy as my roommate!" Peter says with his mouth half full of a twinkie. "That's so rad! I bet you could hook me up with all sorts of sweet beer!"

"Uh, I don't drink beer." Kurt says shyly.

"Oh. That's fine. I don't really drink either. My fast metabolism won't seem to let me get drunk, kind of takes the fun out of it you know. I was just curious!" Peter says and Kurt blinks and Peter's now kneeling down to something behind the dresser.

"What is that smell?" Kurt asks and looks around.

"It smells in here?" Peter asks and picks up his nose and sniffs. Kurt was holding his nose.

"Yes. It's awful. And I lived with a circus!" Kurt says. Peter checks the bottom of his foot and groans.

"Damn. Burned through another pair again." Peter says and takes off his shoes then goes inside and comes back out with a new pair before going back to his original position on the side of the dresser. Kurt walks around to see what it is and his eyes widen when he sees a small dog eating a pizza.

"You have a dog?" Kurt asks.

"I guess so. To be honest I'm not sure who's dog it is. I saved him when the mansion blew up and ever since he's kind of been following me around so I decided I'd just adopt him." Peter says. "I named him Pepper because he likes pepperoni!" Pepper looks up at Kurt and growls at him. "Hey look at that he likes you!"

"Uh, I don't think that means he likes me..." Kurt says then averts his gaze to the floor. Pepper barks at him and tries to run towards him and bite him. Kurt stumbles backwards and lands on Peter's bed. He makes a face of disgust when he sees he just sat on a twinkie. But he soon gets over that when he sees the magazine that Peter was reading and gasps and looks away.

"What's wrong?" Peter asks and goes to his bed and picks it up. "It's just playboy."

"Why are all of the women so exposed?" Kurt asks, his hand up to the side of his face to keep it out of his sight.

"That's the point." Peter says and laughs. "It's porn. It's what guys read to get off. You're welcome to borrow it if you want."

"No thank you I don't think it's right for me to read that pamphlet of temptation." Kurt says but Peter appears on the other side of him.

"Temptation? You say that like it's a bad thing. You're not doing anything you're just looking and imagining you are." Peter explains. "I mean you lived with a circus are you really telling me you've never seen this before?" Peter says and opens the magazine to a page with a naked woman on it and Kurt's eyes go wide and he screams.

*Flashback ended*

"It didn't start out so great..." Peter says. He remembered Charles had to wipe the image out of Kurt's mind because he was so shook up and then Peter got stuck being a sub for Charles's class for a week. But eventually the two of them had learned to get along and were now becoming close friends. Pepper had gotten used to Kurt and Peter even told Kurt that Erik was his father! "But we're pretty good friends now. Do you have any friends here?"

"Well, Jean is pretty nice to me." Stacy says. "But aside from that most people are kind of afraid of me."

"Well I'm not scared of you." Peter says and her face lights up.

"Really?" She asks. Peter nods. He raises his plastic cup to her.

"I'll be your friend. How about a toast to friendship?" He suggests and Stacy nods and clinks her cup against Peter's and they both drink. Until Peter hears a flash go off. He looks in the doorway and sees Kurt and Scott with a camera, and a picture that came out of it.

"This is so going in the yearbook and all over the school!" Scott says and the two boys laugh and Kurt teleports them away.

"Was that your roommate?" Stacy asks.

"Yeah. And my former one too." Peter says.

"Are you mad at them?" Stacy asks.

"Nah." He says. "They can have their fun. I'll just prank them later and then we'll all be equally embarrassed." Peter says and takes another twinkie.

"You're embarrassed to hang out with me?" Stacy asks and looks sad.

"No not at all!" Peter says and puts her on his lap so he can hug her. "You're adorable! An absolute delight to be around!" He tickles her and she laughs. "In fact, why don't we go out into town for some ice cream!" He suggests and her face lights up.

"I've never had ice cream!" She exclaims.

"Never had ice cream!" Peter gasps. "We need to fix that immediately!" He says and they both shed their boas and tiaras and Peter runs her out to the park. When they get there she smiles and looks around, then groans and holds her ears. "What's wrong Stacy?"

"The voices." She says. "There's too many!" Peter looked around and saw that it was pretty crowded, and Stacy hadn't learned how to tune people out yet. He got an idea.

"Here." He says and gives her his walkman and earbuds. "Put these in and I'll play some music." He instructs and she does so and he turns it on. Suddenly she smiled.

"It's working!" She says. Peter smiled. He guessed that if she was listening to music, she would be redirecting her senses to be focused on that instead of everyone else around her.

Peter got her ice cream and the two of them licked their cones and walked around the park. He took notice of a lot of the young women around his age, all of them seemed to be eyeing him. He looked down at Stacy, holding two of his fingers in her small hand while licking her ice cream. She must have been the cause of all their staring. A relatively attractive man taking care of a child, he was starting to get a general idea of how attractive that is to a girl. But there was only one girl in Salem Center that he wanted to attract. He felt a tug on his hand.

"Hey Peter." Stacy said and Peter turned to her. "I tried focusing on one person and it worked!" She says and bounces. Peter smiled.

"That's great! How did you do it?" He asks.

"Well the music tunes everyone else out and then I can narrow my focus on one person!" She says and Peter scoops her up in his arms and she giggles.

"That's amazing! You're so smart! Why don't you practice that while we walk around?" He asks.

"Okay!" She says and does it a few more times. Then her face lights up. "Hey someone's thinking about you!" She says and Peter looks confused.

"Really?" He asks and she nods.

"That girl over there." She points towards a girl sitting on a bench. Peter turns and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Crystal, she was wearing a white short sleeved blouse and jeans. His smile widened.

"Her?" He asks Stacy and she nods. "You're sure?" He asks and she laughs.

"She's really thinking about me..." He says to himself but Stacy heard and looked a little confused.

"Do you know her?" She asks.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine." Peter says. "Want to go say hi?" Stacy nodded and Peter sped her over. In an instant he was right in front of Crystal. "Hey Cryssie." She jumps a bit and drops her book. Peter caught it instantly. "Did I scare you?" He asks concerned and she takes a breath and smiles, still clutching her chest.

"Just a bit." She admits and laughs. She notices a little girl hiding behind Peter. "Who's this?" Peter notices her shyness.

"This is one of the new students, Stacy." Peter introduces. "She's a telepath."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Stacy." Crystal says and holds out her hand to the little girl. She holds onto Peter's leg tighter and buries her face in his hamstring. "She seems a bit shy."

"What's wrong Stacy I thought you wanted to come say hi to her?" Peter asks and turns around and kneels down to her level.

"I thought she was a mutant like us." Stacy says. "But then I read her mind and found out she wasn't..." Stacy says and looks at Crystal then hides her face in Peter's chest.

"Why does that make you shy?" Peter asks.

"Because only mutants are nice to me." Stacy says, muffled by Peter's shirt.

"Well this human is very nice to mutants." Peter assures her and Stacy peeks up at Crystal. She sets her book aside and carefully comes towards Peter and Stacy, slowly and smiling. "She's nice to everybody. There's no way she'd ever hurt you." Peter assures her and Stacy looks up at her.

"Hey Stacy. There's nothing to be afraid of." Crystal assures the telepath and holds out her arms to her. Peter gently coaxes her off of him, but to his surprise, Stacy actually calms down a bit and smiles and runs right into Crystal's arms and gave her a hug. Peter smiles and so does she.

"Well she warmed up to you quickly." Peter notices and laughs.

"She's bright and inviting like an angel!" Stacy says and the two adults laugh a bit. Crystal blushed.

"Well thank you." She says. "I like you too."

"Are you busy today?" Peter asks.

"I'm only free for about another half hour." Crystal says. "I'm on my lunch break right now then I have to write up some stuff for work."

"Let's have a picnic!" Stacy exclaims.

"Aw that's a nice idea but unfortunately it would take awhile to get all of the food and by that time I'll have to go." Crystal explains and Stacy pouts.

Neither of them noticed Peter putting on his goggles. He took back his walkman and headphones to borrow from Stacy for a moment and played _Come and Get Your Love_ by Redbone. He ran around the park and found an unused table with a red and white checkered tablecloth on it. He took it then set it down under a tree and ran into town to a bakery and took a display basket with bread in it. Then he ran to the butcher's and got salami and some other lunch meats. He raided a candy store, then went to the grocery store and jumped into a shopping cart and decided to surf on it, through the crowd of shoppers to get some cheese and snacks and vegetables and fruit. He also picked up a scented candle, to try to mask the smell of burning rubber from his shoes. On his way back to to get the girls he noticed a douchey looking biker with a rose in his hand and looking in Crystal's direction as he was walking in the park. Peter frowned and took the rose out of his hand and then ran over to the table cloth and quickly assembled all of the sandwiches, touched the candle to the end of a burning cigarette in a nearby ash tray to light it, and then set Stacy down on one corner and then scooped up Crystal bridal style and laid her down on the blanket, sitting up against him. She gasped when Peter stopped and braced herself against him and Stacy fell over onto the blanket then smiled when she looked up and saw all the food. Crystal looked around at the whole set up and then turned to Peter with a curious smirk on her face. Then he offered her the rose and her cheeks started to turn the same color, especially since their faces were so close, and his arm was around her, his hand resting on her shoulder. She could lean forward and kiss him if she wanted. And she was starting to want to, very much. He blushed too, sensing the romantic tension, but got nervous and decided to be cocky instead.

"Fast enough for ya?" He asks and she laughs and takes the rose from him.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" She asks him.

"Just lying around town." He says, half honestly. Stacy squints at him.

"He's sort of lying." She says.

"Really you choose now to read my mind?" He asks. She laughs.

"Actually I tried to earlier but I couldn't because your mind was going so fast." Stacy says and Peter mentally lets out a sigh of relief and he gives Stacy back his earbuds and walkman to listen to.

"Wait so why could you read his mind now?" Crystal asks her.

"Because it slowed down for some reason." Stacy says and Crystal and Peter blush. She notices the rose for Crystal and gets a bit jealous. "Hey where's my flower?" She asks.

"Check your hair." Peter says and her face lights up and she pulls a flower out of one of her pig tails.

"Look Crystal I got a daisy!" She says happily.

"It's so pretty!" Crystal tells her and Stacy admires her flower and takes a piece of candy. Crystal turned and noticed Peter eating a twinkie.

"Do you eat anything other than twinkies?" She asks him.

"Yeah. Sometimes I have other snack foods." He says and Crystal laughs and hands him a sandwich.

"Eat this please." She tells him and he sighs.

"Fine. But these things don't normally taste as good." He says. Stacy laughs.

"He's only eating it because he likes you." She tells her and Crystal turns to him and Peter's face turns fifty shades of red and he pauses mid-bite.

"He likes me?" She asks, still facing Peter. He puts the sandwich down and laughs.

"Yeah I like you!" He says. "You're an awesome friend and I'm having fun hanging out with you!" He says honestly. Crystal turns to Stacy and she nods since he was telling the truth. But Crystal was still a bit suspicious. And that suspicion made her heart flutter.

They had their lunch without any problems and even took some pictures too. Peter found out that he liked sandwiches and ate three in under three minutes. And Stacy got to try one piece of each candy Peter got her. At one point Peter even gave her his goggles and let her run around.

"Look at me I'm going fast!" She cheers and runs around Peter and Crystal.

She'd sprint behind a tree and then Peter and Crystal would look around and pretend not to know where she went until she jumped out from behind the tree and they both acted surprised. Peter even 'chased' her around the picnic blanket.

"Oh no!" He says and runs slowly. "You're so fast I can't keep up!" He says and Crystal watches them and laughs as Peter bends over, pretending to get a stitch in his side.

Peter smiled at her and then looked around and realized something. This is what he'd been missing out on. This is what it was like to settle down and have a family. And he was doing that with the girl of his dreams and this adorable little kid. In that moment, he suddenly realized he didn't need his dad to fill the void he'd been having his whole life. He could start his own family and be the dad he never got to have. He looked into Crystal's eyes and she looked into his. She was starting to realize something as well, and it was making her gently cup his face with her hand and close her eyes and lean into his lips. His heart rate speeds up and he closes his eyes, prepared to feel the lips he's dreamed about finally mesh with his but then he's suddenly pulled from his daydream by someone grabbing his shoulder roughly and pulling him to face him. Darn. He was too slow that time. Stacy stops running and looks scared at the man in front of them who had grabbed Peter.

"So you're the clown that stole my girl?" He asks and holds Peter tightly by his shirt.

"I've never been your girl Johnny. Now let him go!" She demands.

"You stole that rose from me and gave it to her. That was supposed to be me punk!" Johnny tells Peter but he remains unfazed. "Now I'm going to give you a warning. Walk away right now and never come anywhere near Crystal again or I'm going to sprinkle my pixie dust and fly away like the fairy princess I am!" He says and then looks confused and Peter and Crystal both snort then crack up laughing. "Hey wait a minute I didn't want to say that!" Johnny says and throws Peter down onto the grass. "I wanted to tell you that I still wet the bed at night!" He says and looks confused again and the two of them laugh again.

Peter looks up and sees Stacy concentrating on Johnny. He smiles at her and Crystal looks at him and then Peter nods his head in her direction to point out what she's doing and Crystal smiles at the young mutant. Johnny finally took notice of Stacy and sneered at her.

"Are you behind this runt?" He asks her and she starts to look scared. "You're one of those freaks from the school aren't ya?" Johnny lunges for her and she squeals and runs over to Crystal who scoops her up in her arms and holds her, while Peter stands in front of the girls and stares Johnny down. "And so are you I see?"

"Yeah." Peter says. "I'm one of those 'freaks'." He quotes.

"And you think you, a filthy mutant deserves Crystal?" He asks.

"I don't think I deserve her." Peter says honestly. "But I know for a fact she definitely deserves someone much better than you." He says and gets out a roll of duct tape and unrolls a strip, smirking and the next thing Johnny know's he has duct tape wings, a tutu and a crown and magic wand.

"Fairy Princess!" Stacy claps and Peter smirks. Johnny's face turned red with anger.

"You're dead punk!" He says and reaches to punch him but then Peter, Stacy and Crystal magically disappeared. Some cops came running up about a minute later. "Oh good you guys are here! Some mutant jackass stole a bunch of stuff and-" He looked confused when the cops put handcuffs on him. "Hey what are you doin'?" He asks.

"We got the thief. Looks like he made a nice little picnic for himself here too." One cop says into a walkie.

"Hey I'm not the thief! Someone else stole all of this!" Johnny protests.

"Then where are they?" The cop asks and Johnny pauses.

"I don't know he ran off somewhere." Johnny says and the cop rolls his eyes and speaks into his walkie.

"We got a wacky one here Linda. He's dressed like a fairy princess." He says and the cops lead Johnny away.

Peter, Crystal and Stacy appear in front of the office building Crystal works at.

"Here you are, just in time to get back to work." Peter tells her and she smiles at him and hands him back Stacy.

"Thanks Peter." She says and smiles at him, blushing a bit.

"I'll see you around then." He says and is about to leave.

"Wait-" She says, at just the right moment before he turns and runs. He turned back to her and she runs a hand through her hair and bites her lip a bit. "You said earlier that you thought I deserved better than a mutant. But I want you to know, I would be more than happy to be with one."

"Really?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. Especially if they're like you." She says and bites her lip again.

"Sweet." Peter says and smiles. "See ya around!" He says and runs off towards the X-mansion, leaving Crystal disappointed.

When he arrived back there Stacy slapped him in the face.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" He asks. She looked very cross.

"Because you're an idiot!" She says.

"Why? What did I do?" He asks.

"She wanted you to ask her out on a date you dummy!" She says and slaps him in the face again.

"Ow! Okay that one actually stung a bit." He tells her and then registers what she said. "Wait she really wants to go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" Stacy exclaims. "I read her mind! Why else would she tell you she'd be happy to date a mutant like you! Read in between the lines Speedy!" She tells him and bangs her small fist on his head.

"She really wants to date me!" Peter exclaims and smiles brightly.

"Yeah now run back there and ask her out quick before she realizes she could do better than a 25 year old loser that lives in his mother's basement!" She exclaims.

"Hey that was rude." He says then sets her down. "But thanks for the tip! I'll be right back!" He says then runs off again.

Crystal sighed and was about to walk in the door but suddenly Peter was in front of her.

"Peter!" She exclaims and clutches her chest.

"Sorry did I scare you again?" He asks. "Crap I already messed this up!" He says.

"Messed what up?" She asks and Peter blushes and stares at her.

"Uh..." He starts. He was starting to freeze up. He's been envisioning this moment in his dreams for years, but he never expected it to ever happen. "I...uh...was just, you see Stacy said- and uh..."

"Are you okay?" She asks. "Your face is red are you burning up? Did you run too fast?" She gets concerned and places her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She was touching him! He let out a gasp then blurted out-

"Will you go on a date with me!" Super fast and she blinked a few times and removed her hand.

"You want to go on a date with me?" She asks, a little unsure and Peter bit his lip and his heart started racing. She was going to reject him. Stacy must have been wrong. He braced himself for the heartbreak but to his surprise-"I'd love to!" Crystal says and his eyes widen and he stares at her.

"R-really?" He asks and smiles. She was too.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for awhile now actually." She admits.

"Oh! Well then sorry I took so long." He says and then realizes something and she laughs.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you of all people say that." She says and he laughs.

"I never thought I'd ever say it!" He says and she laughs.

"I'm free tomorrow night. Are you?" She asks. He nods.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asks and she smiles.

"It's a date." She says and gets on her tip toes and kisses his cheek gently before going inside the building.

Peter ran back to the mansion and scooped up Stacy where he left her in the driveway.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are a Godsend! I love you!" Peter says and gives her a big wet kiss on her cheek that has her giggling and squirming in his arms. Someone clears their throat and he turns to see Charles looking displeased.

"Did you take her off of school property without my permission?" He asks and Peter smiles innocently.

"Oooo you're in trouble." Stacy says and giggles.

 **A/N: Part 5 will be coming soon!**


	5. Date Night

One night after dinner, Jean made her way down to the Professor's office. She had sensed that something had been bothering him lately and she wanted to find out what it was. She knocked on the door and he let her in. Jean noticed little Stacy playing with a doll in the corner of the room, listening to Peter's walkman. Since they had found out that it helped her control her telepathic abilities they decided to let her keep it and Charles planned to get Peter a new one soon, but then he discovered that Peter already had a new one that he had stolen and saved the Professor the trip to the store. "Hello Jean." Charles says and smiles at her. "What brings you here?" He rolled over to her from behind his desk.

"Something has felt off with you lately." She says and Charles's smile fades. Stacy looks up, wondering what the two other telepaths were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Charles asks.

"I've sensed that your mind has been strained somehow. Like there's something you're trying to figure out but can't seem to do it." Jean explains and Charles sighs and nods.

"You're correct." He says and rolls over to the window and watches the sunset.

"What is it?" Jean asks.

"It's that girl that Peter is infatuated with." Charles says. "There's something about her...Ever since I saw her with Cerebro, I feel like I know who she is. Like I've met her before somewhere but I can't seem to place my finger on where, when or even how." Jean and Stacy look at each other then back at the Professor. "When I close my eyes and try to sift through my memories I find a small, thin string that I can follow to see where I know her from but the problem is no matter how far I seem to walk it, I can never reach the end."

"It must be a very distant memory then." Jean says.

"If it is a memory at all." Charles adds. "I could be associating her with something else."

"Why are you so fixated on this?" Jean asks. "Is she important somehow? Is she a mutant?"

"No she's a human." Stacy adds from the corner. Charles gives her a small smile.

"Stacy did you forget the rules of the game we're playing?" He asks her.

"I can only talk to you in our minds." She says to him telepathically and he smiles.

"Good girl." He replies telepathically and then turns back to Jean.

"Has Stacy met this girl?" Jean asks.

"Yes, actually. Peter decided to sneak her off of school grounds yesterday and take her to the park, where they ran into his crush and apparently he used Stacy to get this girl to go on a date with him tonight." Charles says and crosses his arms and looks at Stacy, who giggled and looked down.

"I bet you were mad at Peter?" Jean asks and Charles nods.

"Yes at first I was. I mean he used one of my most vulnerable students to meet women." Charles says and shivers. "But then he mentioned how his little escapade helped Stacy make a big step towards mastering her abilities and so I decided to forgive him, and give him the night off so he could go out with this woman whom I've only heard good things about from Stacy."

"She's amazing!" Stacy screams into both of their heads, making the two telepaths cover their ears although that doesn't do much good considering her voice is in their minds. "Sorry." She adds softly then continues. "Her name is Crystal and she's super nice and sweet and she loves reading and she wants to be a doctor but she works for a magazine and-"

"I think that's enough darling." Charles tells Stacy telepathically and she stops talking to them both telepathically. "But thank you, I think Jean gets the idea now." He turns to Jean and talks to her. "You know it's strange, I asked Stacy to tell me more about Crystal but even though she told me so much about her life and interests, that doesn't seem to move me further along that imaginary line that's connecting me to her."

"Perhaps that means that none of those things matter in how she's connected to you." Jean states and the Professor nods.

"You could be very right about that." He says. "You know, it's funny. When I first saw her with Peter on the beach in Cerebro for a second I thought he was there with you. You two look exactly alike at first glance." Suddenly he gripped the arms of his wheelchair.

"Professor!" Jean exclaims and comes over to him. "What is it?" He looks up at Jean and studies her face.

"That's it..." He says.

"What is?" Jean asks.

"You and Crystal look similar. For some reason that little fact just brought me further down that mental tether to where I know her from!" Charles exclaims.

"Perhaps it is an association thing?" Jean says. "You think you might have met her before but you actually didn't because you just thought she looked like me."

"No if it were something as simple as that I would have figured that out already." Charles says. "But for some reason, you are somehow another clue to her familiarity to me."

"Well now that you are further down the line can you go any further?" Jean asks and Charles closes his eyes.

He pictures himself in a dark space, and there is a small, purple, sparkling tether attached from his chest, leading out towards something in the distance. He walks a bit closer to it then stops, finding he's unable to go closer. But from where he is now, he squints and tries to make out what the figure is.

"What do you see?" Jean asks.

"I see the figure of a person." Charles says. "But I can't see who they are." He opens his eyes and looks at Jean. "But I do know now that somehow you two are connected."

"Stacy?" Jean asks and the little girl turns to her. "Can you show me Crystal? Your memories of meeting her yesterday."

"Sure!" Stacy says telepathically and closes her eyes and lets Jean into her mind and projects memories of the picnic with Crystal and Peter.

Jean smiles because she can sense how happy they all are together, and she can sense the love that Peter has for her growing intensely. She studied the girl and realized that she does look a lot like her, but there are differences their facial bone structure and such that make them different. Not to mention Crystal's red hair is more of a darker orange than hers. But then Jean gasps when she looks down and sees a faint orange tether with little sparkles around it starting at her chest, connecting her to Crystal. Suddenly the scene fades away and Crystal moves back, farther away from Jean. Jean tries to move forward but finds that she herself is trapped, unable to get closer to her. But she can see a figure, and just barely make it out.

"Jean?" The Professor appears beside her in the black space, his purple tether reaching out like Jeans. The two figures side by side. "What is that sphere that you're tethered to?" He asks.

"I don't know." She says. "And you can't see who the person is?"

"No I cannot." Charles says. "Perhaps we should meet this girl for ourselves." Charles decides. "Maybe once we've actually spoken to her then we'll understand what this connection is. And for some reason..." He looks at both of their tethers. "We're both connected to her in some way." Then he furrows his eyebrows. "Jean?"

"What is it Professor?" She asks.

"What are you standing on?" He asks her and she looks down and notices she's on a pedestal.

"I don't know. It looks like a pedestal." She says. Charles picks something up off of the ground. "What is that?"

"A shattered piece of glass." He says and looks up at her. They both exit their minds and look at each other in the office.

"What did all of that mean?" Jean asks him.

"I do not know." The Professor answers honestly. "It was in your mind. You would know better than I."

"I don't know what it was." Jean tells him. "I feel like I do, in the back of my mind but I just can't place my finger on it. But now I understand how you feel Charles. I feel that same sort of familiarity with her. We'll both have to meet her at some point, and try to figure out what this is. Should we tell Peter about this?"

"No. I don't want to worry him." Charles says and turns back to Stacy who was playing with her dolls, ignoring the other two telepaths. "But we should both make an effort to try and meet her. I feel like this connection could be important, whatever it is."

"Okay. Thank you Professor." Jean says and starts to leave the room.

"Oh and by the way Jean, Scott is outside, apparently there's a fair tonight in town and he wants you to go with him." Charles says and Jean smiles. They hear Scott whine from the other side of the door.

"Professor! Just let me ask her out myself for once!" He exclaims and they all laugh.

Crystal finished getting dressed and was currently applying her lipstick in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, thinking she had done a good job of getting ready. She smiled at her lipstick and felt bad that she had done it so well. After all, it might end up getting messed up later...She blushed at the thought. Ever since Peter asked her out yesterday, the thought of kissing him had entered her mind a few times. And she had to admit, she wouldn't be too upset if she did end up kissing him. I mean, he was a pretty attractive guy, and he was really sweet, even though he came across as a bit of a bad boy at first. But since then, she had seen the dorkier side of him. He was pretty cheesy. She could only imagine what he had in store for tonight. She was starting to wonder if it was a bad idea to let him plan the date... Suddenly she heard the familiar taps of rocks against her window and knew that meant he was here. She turned around to look out the window, but she didn't see him. She looked confused then gasped when he turned around and saw him standing behind her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you scared again?" Peter asks worriedly.

"No I just didn't think you were the kind of guy that would get me flowers..." She says and takes them from him. "That was so sweet of you, what kinds of flowers are they?"

"Oh well you see I wasn't sure which kind were your favorite so I just got you one of every different flower I could find." He says and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet and bites his lip waiting for her reaction.

"It's perfect! I love it!" She says and laughs at him. He smiles too.

"So which one is your favorite?" He asks as she grabs an empty vase and goes into the bathroom to fill it up with water for the flowers.

"I don't really have a favorite. I've never paid that much attention to flowers." She admits and sets the vase down on her vanity and puts the flowers inside. "So what did you have in mind for our first date?" She asks and smiles at him. A smirk spreads across the speedster's face.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the fair in town. Play some games, go on some rides, it could be fun." He shrugs and she smiles at him.

"That does sound like a good time." She says and giggles. "Let's go."

"Alright then." He smirks and in an instant she was being held bridal style in Peter's arms. "Let's go." He says and then zips out of the room.

The two of them had a lot of fun at the fair. Peter having a sweet tooth and super speed meant that he was getting lots of cotton candy for the two of them. And eating most of it.

"Hey!" She scolds him and hits his arm as he ate another entire thing of cotton candy. "Save some for me! Eating that much sugar is not good for you!"

"Well it is for me. With my super fast metabolism I just burnt that stuff right off." He says and she punches his arm lightly and the two of them run off to the teacups ride. Peter trying not to freak out because she was holding his hand, and they fit perfectly in each other.

She screamed as Peter spun the teacup around at top speed, holding onto Peter literally for dear life. But he knew that all of that spinning would be dangerous for her and could break the ride, plus the whiplash was really dangerous, so he slowed things down to just fast enough for them both to enjoy. Next they tried to play some games. Crystal aimed at a target with the water gun and squinted, trying to aim it exactly right. But a certain speedster behind her was beginning to get impatient. "Come on just shoot it already!" He whines playfully.

"Hey I've only got one shot in this game I'm going to aim it right." She says and aims and then fires, and hits dead center, winning the prize which was a little stuffed frog. Peter smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked away.

"You know if you wanted that frog I could've just stolen it for you." He says and she laughs.

"You kleptomaniac!" She says and punches his arm. "I thought you stopped stealing stuff once you became an X-man."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I still can't pull a little heist every now and then." He says and smirks at her.

"Alright. As long as you don't get caught Quicksilver." She says teasingly and pokes his side. He squirms from the touch then furrows his brows.

"Quicksilver?" He asks. She smiles. "Is that a nickname you came up with for me?"

"Yeah. You're quick and your hair is silver. Quicksilver." She tells him and he smiles. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He says and she laughs and he slides his hand into hers and they link their fingers together and walk side by side.

"I bet I can win you that panda Jean!" Peter hears and fear creeps into his mind at the prospect of his friends finding out he's on a date. He's about to turn himself and Crystal around but Jean is quick to spot them and she comes running over.

"Hey Peter!" She says and Peter smiles and waves at her.

"Crystal this is Jean. She's one of the students at school." Peter explains.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Crystal says and holds out her hand for Jean to shake. As soon as their hands touch Jean activates her telepathic powers and tries to read Crystal's mind. But she doesn't see anything that would lead to a connection with her. But then she notices the tether on her chest leading her somewhere. She follows it and then comes across something. The tether was attached to a snow globe. Then suddenly the scene faded as Crystal pulled her hand away from the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Jean says and smiles, pretending she hadn't just invaded Peter's date's mind. Scott caught up with them.

"Hey Maximoff." He says. "What's up? Who's the pretty girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Peter and Crystal both blushed.

"We're on our first date." Crystal says and plays with her hands looking up at Peter.

"Hey cool so are we." Scott says and puts his arm around Jean. "My name is Scott." He says and holds out his hand to Crystal. She shakes his hand.

"Crystal." She says.

"Hey Peter why don't we go and win these girls something?" Scott suggests. Jean scoffs.

"Scott." She hits his shoulder.

"What? You're my date, it's a male's civic duty to win his date something at a fair. Right Peter?" He asks the speedster and he shrugs.

"Yeah sure I wouldn't call it civic duty but it's in all the movies so I guess there's something to it." He answers simply.

The two couples ended up at one of those strength testers where you hit a hammer on a disc and try to make the bell ring. The man running the game wished Scott and Peter good luck and then looked back at the girls. "Are you two dating sisters?" He asks and Scott and Peter look back at their dates and realize how alike they look.

"Nope, they're not related but it sure looks like they are." Peter notices and he and Scott shrug it off and decide to just go on with the game. Scott was up first.

"Come on Scott you can do it!" Jean cheers from where she was standing to the side with Crystal. Scott smiled at the girls before readying the hammer and swinging it down on the disc as hard as he could. He didn't ring the bell but he got up pretty close to it. "So close Scott that was great!" Jean reassures him as he comes back with a monkey for her.

"Thanks Jean." He tells her and the pair blush as he slips his hand into hers. "Alright Peter you're up next."

"Alright then let's see what I can do." Peter says and takes the hammer and without even thinking, using his speed he hits the disc and the bell dings.

"Damn." Scott says in a surprised tone and Crystal felt a small jolt of arousal from seeing just how strong Peter was. He came back to her with a panda stuffed animal and it seemed like now Jean was eyeing up the speedster as well.

"For you m'lady." Peter says in a mock polite tone and hands the plushie over to her. She snuggles it and smiles at him.

"Wow Peter I had no idea you were so strong." Jean says and looks him up and down, appreciatively. Crystal doing the same.

"He cheated, he used his speed to help put more force on it." Scott complains, pouting slightly.

"Relax laser boy, you did pretty well too for a guy who can't accelerate his movements to apply force to something." He says and then smirks.

"Laser boy?" Crystal asks.

"Oh yeah that's my mutation." Scott says. "Here how about I give you a demonstration?" He suggests then looks at Peter and starts to lift his glasses. He fires at him but the boy and his date were both gone by the time he did and he ended up hitting the machine, making the bell ding again and the man running the stand clapped for Scott.

"Quit being so jealous." Jean scolds him playfully and kisses his cheek and they run off somewhere.

"Sorry I had to run you out of there." Peter says and smiles at Crystal. "I didn't want you to get lasered on our first date. I was planning on that possibly happening on the second or third." He says and she laughs.

"So you assume that there's going to be another?" She asks him and he realized what he just said and his smile falls and he places his hand on her arm.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-it's just that tonight was going so well and I just-" He rambled but Crystal placed a kiss to his cheek to silence him.

"It's okay Peter. I think there should definitely be a second date...and maybe more." She says and smiles at him. He smiles back, wider than she ever thought possible. His dimples only adding to the cuteness of this whole situation.

"Y-you really mean that?" He asks and she nods.

"Yeah Peter I do." She says and he scoops her up into a hug and spins her around. Crystal laughed and held onto his shoulders, loving the contact she was making with him at the moment and how close they were. Then she noticed what they were standing in front of.

"Peter look!" She says and points. He turns and his expression falters.

"A ferris wheel." He says softly and she smiles on him.

"Come on Quicksilver let's go on it!" She says and tugs on his arm. "Please!" She begs. He couldn't say no to her, especially not when she looked so happy.

"Alright let's do it." He says and they both get tickets and next thing Peter knows he's trapped in a metal shell, being suspended high in the air, with only a thin metal bar to keep them from falling to their deaths if they leaned forward too much. Crystal looked around in amazement at the scenery and the beautiful sight of the landscape from being suspended in the air.

"Isn't this amazing Peter?" She asks and then notices her date was trying to melt into the back of their seat and was gripping the bar rather tightly. "Peter?"

"Oh yeah it's really great up here I love it!" He says quickly and his voice cracks a bit. She places her hand on top of his and looks into his dark eyes.

"Peter are you scared of heights?" She asks. He bites his lip.

"You'll think I'm stupid." He says and she smiles at him.

"It's okay to be afraid." She says. "Everyone is scared of something. Even X-men." She says and he smiles at her a bit.

"I just don't like being trapped in places that I can't get out of." Peter tells her. "I'm more comfortable when I'm somewhere where I know there's a clear exit and I can figure out how to get out of a place if I need to. But suspended in the air, trapped in a small space." He scoffs. "There's no way for me to run away if things go wrong."

"What could go wrong up here?" She asks and Peter looks at her and starts to blush.

"You might figure out what a total loser I am." He says. "I mean look at you, you're so beautiful. You could do so much better than me. I'm just some kleptomaniac who lived in his mother's basement until about a year ago."

"And look where you are now, you have a job and you're not living there anymore." She assures him.

"Yeah but this job doesn't exactly pay well." He says. "I couldn't support you with it, and realistically one day it could kill me." That last part hit Crystal in the heart a bit. She knew what he said was true but she didn't want to think about the possibility of Peter dying on the job. "I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and as we got older I swore I was going to make something of myself when I grew up and convince you to marry me." He says and she laughs, thinking back to how young and foolish she was as a kid, and still is at heart. "But I know how the world works now, and I'm nothing. Just some mutant that not even my own father wanted to stick around for." He says and Crystal places her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, you don't have to be anyone except yourself to be around me. I don't care how much money you make, or where you live or if you have powers or not. I like you for who you are, a cheeky, fun loving guy who comes across as a pain in the ass but is probably the sweetest guy I've ever met once I got to know him." He laughed and smiled at the ground. "Most guys I hang out with just think I'm hot and want me as arm candy. But you're the first guy that's ever been interested in me as a person. You don't have to be afraid of me." Peter smiles and she swore she saw a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"I'm not scared of you. You make me brave." Peter says. "When I'm with you I'm not scared of anything." He says honestly.

"And I'm not afraid of anything when I'm with you." Crystal says and scoots a bit closer to him and her hand starts to travel up to his cheek. "You're my hero. My fearless Quicksilver." She says and then Peter took a deep breath and they both dove for each other's mouths and Peter's hand instantly cradled the back of her head and his other arm was wrapped around her waist and they shared their first kiss. As if on cue, fireworks went off and the two of them pulled apart and laughed. "Just like in the movies."

"No." Peter says and brushes a lock of red hair from her face. "So much better than the movies." He says and the two kiss again, not caring about anything else. Just the two of them making out, suspended in a metal shell above the ground.

Peter felt like he was in a daze as he walked back into the school. He had always dreamed about kissing Crystal, but he had no idea it would be that amazing in real life. He had no idea that he was walking at a normal pace as he made his way back up the stairs and then finally up to his and Kurt's room. He opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed as he was met with all of the X-men. "What are you all doing here!" He yells.

"Scott and Jean told us you were on a date!" Kurt exclaims with excitement.

"We couldn't wait until morning to hear all about it!" Jubilee says.

"Nah you guys don't want to hear about it it was boring." He says and speeds over to his bed.

"Well the lipstick smears on your lips and cheek tell a different story." Ororo says and everyone gasps and suddenly everyone's jumping on him, trying to get a closer look.

"Dude did you two make out?" Scott asks and Charles punches his arm for asking such an inappropriate question.

"A little bit." Peter says softly and whistles and cheers erupt from the crowd and a few guys hit him on the shoulder and give him some congratulatory praise.

"So when do we get to meet this girl that's lowered her standards substantially to date you?" Raven asks.

"Okay first of all ouch." Peter says to Raven. "And second of all I don't want to bring her anywhere near this freak school. It's bad enough she's already met Cyclops and Phoenix over there I don't want to scare her off by showing her a whole castle of...diverse genetics." He says after getting some angered stares from his teammates. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find somewhere to take a power nap." He says and opens the door then lets out a little yelp when he sees Erik on the other side of the door. "Dad!" He shouts before it even registered to him what he just said and then his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Everyone else in the room gasped and the Professor's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Did you just call me your father?" Erik asks, confused.

 **A/N: Ending on a cliffhanger! Don't worry! The next part will come soon!**


	6. Photograph

"Uh..." Peter stared blankly at his father, who was now asking him why he had just referred to him as such.

Peter was at a loss for words. Should he do it? Should he just tell him who he is now? Or should he dog this more and find a better time. I mean all the X-men were here right now. He had imagined telling Erik he was his son in a more private setting.

"Peter are you alright?" Erik asks in a concerned tone. "You seem a bit pale."

"I'm fine gotta go!" Peter says and runs off.

"That boy can never sit still can he?" Erik asks.

A few days later Peter seemed a bit off at your date in the mall.

"What's wrong baby?" Crystal asks him and places her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her and felt guilty. Here she was taking time off of work to come be with him, wearing her favorite floral print dress and he wasn't even trying to be happy. He gives her a small smile and kisses her ginger hair softly to reassure her.

"It's nothing." He tells her but she's not buying it. Peter sighed and laced his fingers with hers and swung their joined hands back and forth. "Okay so you know how my mom was a single mom right? My dad left before I was born." She nodded. "Well now he's back..." Crystal squeezed his hand.

"Does he not like you or something?" She asks him, now very concerned for him.

"Well I think he tolerates me." Peter says. "I mean you know me. Everyone thinks I'm a pain in the ass."

"I don't." Crystal says and gives him a sweet smile. He smirks then leans down and whispers in her ear.

"That's because you probably want me playing with your ass." He jokes and she gasps and hits his shoulder for making such a dirty comment. "Okay okay." He laughs then gets serious again. "But actually uh...He doesn't know I'm his son."

"Really?" She asks him. Peter nods.

"I haven't actually gotten around to telling him you know. Just waiting for the right time..." He says. "You know you'd think a guy like me would just want to be quick about it and get it overwith but...something always holds me back and I don't know why." She takes his hands and squeezes them gently.

"I know you'll tell him someday, if you want to." Crystal says and places her hand on his cheek and kisses his other one softly. "All I'm concerned with now is how to cheer you up."

"Well my mom usually took me to get milkshakes when I'm sad." He says and she giggles.

"Milkshakes it is then." She says and he smiles genuinely and follows her to an ice cream store in the mall.

Just as they left, Scott, Jean, Jubilee, and Kurt all came up the escalator for their monthly trip to the mall. Since they all enjoyed their first joint trip together so much they figured they should have another one.

"Okay so the plan for today is new clothes and music." Jubilee says and they look around the mall and head in a certain direction.

After doing some light shopping for about fifteen minutes Jubilee gasps and punches Kurt in the arm when she sees Peter and Crystal in an ice cream shop sharing a milkshake.

"Dude! Look!" She exclaims as Kurt rubs his arm. He turns and so do Scott and Jean. "Is that Peter's girlfriend?"

"Yep." Scott says. "That's Crystal."

"We should go say hi!" Jubilee says and runs towards them.

"Should we really be bothering them on their date?" Jean asks Kurt.

"I think we should. It'll be our way of getting back at Peter for stealing stuff out of our hands non stop for a whole day." He says.

Peter was sipping his milkshake looking adoringly into his girlfriend's eyes when suddenly he noticed his friends coming over and they went wide. You stopped drinking your milkshake as well and watched as the mutants came over. Jubilee came over first.

"Oh my gosh Peter she's so pretty!" Jubilee exclaims to him.

"Uh thanks..." Peter replies and tries to hide in his chair, clearly embarrassed by all of the attention. Crystal turned and let out a short scream when she saw Kurt, quickly covering her mouth afterwards.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" She quickly tries to say but Kurt stops her.

"No it's alright I get it a lot. I know at first glance I am pretty frightening." He says and Crystal feels bad.

"But you shouldn't have to feel that way." She says. "I'm sure you're really sweet."

"Thank you. My name is Kurt Wagner. I'm Peter's roommate." He says and she shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt." She says.

"And it's nice to meet you." Kurt says. "The only other time I've seen you is in the pictures Peter keeps under his pillow, and more recently moved to his night stand." Peter blushed heavily.

"You keep a picture of me on your nightstand?" She asks and he gives her a sheepish smile. "You are too sweet!" She comes over and wraps her arms around her shoulders and kisses his cheek. "So what are you all doing today?"

"Just shopping, hanging out, having fun. You know, teen stuff." Scott says.

"Oh uh would it be okay if I followed you guys around and took some pictures?" Crystal asks. "I need to take pictures of mutants for my magazine job and if you guys are cool with it I'd like to take some of you."

"Yes!" Jubilee exclaims. "We get to be in a magazine!"

"Yeah I don't see a problem with it." Jean says and the others agree.

So the rest of the day was spent with everyone at different stores in the mall and Crystal taking pictures of all of them. She got a few shots of the guys playing video games and the girls checking out music. She got some shots of the girls trying on different outfits before getting pulled into trying them on herself. Peter sped by, wondering where Crystal was then stopped and looked inside a store and saw her in a cute top and he stopped immediately and smiled. He swore if she didn't buy that he'd steal it for her. He was working out on a burger when she found him again and took a very unflattering picture of him. He didn't care though. He was just happy that she was having fun. And seeing her so happy made him forget all his insecurities about his dad.

Kurt wanted to try using the camera for a little while although he found it very hard to press the small button with his large fingers. After some fumbling he got the hang of it and looked around for something to take a picture of. He smiled when he saw Peter and Crystal holding hands and smiling at each other, she was right in front of him and pecking his nose, making him smile and lean in to give her a proper kiss, Crystal wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him closer, her foot lightly lifted up in the air and Peter's large hands holding her waist. Kurt happily took a picture of them. It was perfect, their pose was just like something you would see in a magazine. He got a few more shots of the couple holding hands and doing cute things together like sharing a soft pretzel and a soda.

At one point the girls wanted to go into a jewelry store. Some of the stuff was really over the top, but Crystal couldn't help but smile and stare at a little silver heart shaped locket that caught her eye. There was something about how simple yet so meaningful a locket could be that made her admire the piece of jewelry for a few more moments before moving on to catch up with the others. After that fulfilling day at the mall Crystal felt a bit tired, and yawned and stretched as she walked out into the setting sun, her purchases in two bags that she held in each hand.

"I had a lot of fun today. I hope I can see you guys again soon." She says and as if on cue she's instantly scooped up bridal style by her boyfriend, ready to run her home.

"Us too! You're so much fun to hang out with!" Jubilee says.

"Yes. You are a very nice girl." Kurt says and smiles, Scott just nods in her direction and Jean smiles at her.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you around I guess." Crystal says and then she and Peter are off.

That night Crystal looked at all of the pictures she took at the mall, spread out on her bed. They were pretty good, and she was sure her boss would be pleased with them. Her dad Steve knocked on her door and she let him in.

"What are you doing sweet pea?" He asks.

"I'm just looking at some pictures I took today for work." She answers simply.

Her dad smiled and looked over her shoulder to see. He had always loved his daughters photos. But then he frowned when he saw one of Kurt and picked up the picture.

"Is that a mutant?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She smiles. "His name is Kurt. He's really nice. All of the people in these photos actually are mutants."

"Why?" Her father asks with a hint of disgust in his voice. Crystal's adopted mom and dad were very...shall we say, conservative when it came to mutants. In short, they didn't want anything to do with them.

"Because my boss wants to do an article on them and he wanted me to take some pictures of them." She explains to him and takes the photo of Kurt and places it back on her bed.

Her father picked up another one, and Crystal's blood chilled as she realized what photo he picked up and was now staring at and slowly crumpling in his fist. Before she had a chance to say anything, she felt a painful stinging sensation in her left cheek. She took a few deep breaths but then she got roughly pulled off of her bed and shakily onto her feet.

"Your mother and I didn't raise you to be a slut to some filthy monster!" Steve roared and slapped her again. Her mother came running upstairs.

"Goodness what's going on?" She asks in a concerned tone. Steve picked up the crumpled photo and tossed it at her mother. She gasped in horror when she saw the picture of her daughter and Peter sharing a rather intense looking kiss. "Darling how dare you defile yourself with such a horrible creature!"

"He's not a creature!" Crystal exclaims and reaches forward and wrenches the photo out of her mother's hand. "He's my boyfriend and I love him."

"You love him?" She asks in a somewhat soft tone. Crystal smiled and nodded, happy that her mother was on her side. But then she punched in her in the jaw. "Never say that again! Your father and I want a daughter who will marry a nice respectable young man and have normal respectable children, not some defective human who you'll bear more monsters for!"

"They're not monsters! You two are!" Crystal yells at them. "Peter is the kindest, sweetest man I've ever met and he's the only guy I've ever met who loves me for me and not just my looks. And he makes me the happiest I've ever been. I don't care that he's a mutant! I love his mutation too!"

"You're not marrying a mutant!" Steve declares and points at her.

"Who says I'm marrying him we've been dating for a week." She tells him then turns to her mother. "But if I did want to, I know he would treat me right, and let me actually be a doctor and not some house wife who dabbles in pediatrics like I know you want for me mother." She tells her. "There's so much in this world I want to see and such variety in people all over the world and with Peter I get to experience all of that. With him I have everything I could ever want and more. I love him."

Charles and Erik were using Cerebro, accompanied by Jean to check up on some mutants for Mystique to find and bring to the school.

"So that pain in the ass got a girlfriend?" Erik asks Charles, referring to Peter.

"Apparently so. Jean has met her. She seems nice." Charles says. Now that he knew Peter was Erik's son, he had brought the speedster up in a conversation to try to see how Erik felt about him at the moment.

"I've looked into her mind." Jean says. "It's incredible, it's almost as if she's devoid of all ill thoughts. All she thinks about is how she can help other people, and optimism about the world. She's like this happy little ray of sunshine. It's rather nice and refreshing." She says and Charles smiles.

"I could use a little refreshing." Charles says. "Perhaps I'll check up on her and see how she's doing." They watch as Cerebro is channeled to check on all of the humans in the world, and Charles smiles as he finds Crystal. Then his smile falls and he gasps.

"Charles what is it?" Erik asks, concerned for his friend.

"Her parents found out she's seeing Peter, and they don't like us-" Erik had heard enough to know what was going on. He looked at Jean.

"Peter loves this girl?" He asks her. She nods.

"I don't think he's ever cared about anyone so much his entire life." She tells Erik.

"Then tell him he needs to get to her as fast as he can." Erik says.

"No Erik, he can't know what's going on, if he's anything like you he'll probably go ballistic and tear the whole house down and kill that girl's parents." Charles says.

"Why would Peter be anything like me?" Erik asks and Charles realizes his error and quickly wipes those last few seconds from his friend's mind. He knew he promised never to do something like that but that news was Peter's to share and he didn't want to mess that up for him.

Kurt and Peter were playing with Pepper the dog in their room, tossing a ball back and forth, with Pepper in between them trying to catch it. Suddenly Kurt noticed Peter's signature huge smile fall and the ball dropped from his hand and rolled on the floor where Pepper picked it up.

"Peter?" Kurt asks him and a tear slides down Peter's cheek.

"Cryssie..." Was all he said and _nyoom_ , he was gone.

Crystal was backed into a corner in her room. She held her arms in front of her face, trying to block her father's punches but he was much stronger than her and it still hurt a lot.

"I'll keep punching you until you never want to see that silver haired bastard again!" Steve says and Crystal chokes back a sob.

Her father prepares to strike her again and she looks away and braces herself for it. But it never comes. She looks up and smiles when she sees her speedster in front of her. "Quicksilver." She sniffles and smiles. Then she notices he's not smiling. Tears started streaming down his face as he took in her appearance. Bruises on her arms, a nasty one on her jaw, and her cheeks had what looked like handprints on them.

"Princess..." He mutters and his bottom lip trembles and he kneels down next to her and cradles her in his arms gently and she grabs onto him tightly and sobs softly into his shoulder.

His heart shatters as he realizes how scared and sad she is. He pulls back slightly to look at her face and soon he's starting to cry too. He tried kissing away her tears but his own were only adding to the wetness, not helping much. He tried kissing the bruise on her face too, as if doing so would somehow magically make it go away, but of course it didn't. He gently collected the new tears that were starting to fall with his thumbs.

"What did he do to you?" He mutters and pulls her back into his chest and holds her tight, hoping it will help comfort her. "Why would he hurt you like this? Why would anyone want to hurt you my sweet princess?" He sobs and sniffles into her ginger locks.

"Because she's reduced herself to scum like you." A woman's voice says from the doorway. Peter turns and immediately shoots an angry glare at the woman.

"How dare you call your own daughter that." He spits at her and feels Crystal tense up in his arms a bit so he turns back to her and shushes her gently and caresses a lock of her hair. "Don't worry Cryssie it's okay, they can't hurt you anymore I'm here now." He assures her and places a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

"Let go of my daughter you filth." Her mother sneers at him.

"Not unless she wants me to." He says in an assertive tone to her mother, and readjusts his grip on Crystal. He hears her father groan from the floor where he knocked him over to keep him from punching his Crystal. "How long ago did he start hitting you?" Peter asks and tears up again.

"Five minutes ago." She sniffles and Peter held onto her tighter and kissed her all over her face.

"I'm so sorry." He says. "I should have gotten here sooner, I could've protected you, kept him from hitting you..." Crystal wiped away his tears and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him and keep him from feeling bad about not being here sooner.

"It's okay." She tells him and gives him a small peck on his cheek. "You're here now and that's what matters, my Knight in shining Silver." She buries her head in the crook of his neck and he smiles a bit and he rests his head on top of hers.

"He won't be much longer." Her father says, standing up shakily. Crystal felt Peter tightening his grip on her and moving his hand to the back of her neck. He was preparing to run her out of here if he tried anything.

"You're right." Peter says. "Because I'm taking your daughter to come live with me."

"You will do no such thing!" Her mother says.

"No offense Ma'am but I don't really think that's your decision to make for her." Peter says.

"It's not yours either, bastard." She spits at him.

"Okay well then let's ask Crystal." Peter says. "Cryssie would you like to come live with me?" He asks.

"Yes! I'd love to." She says and kisses his cheek and he hugs her tight then releases her a bit.

"Alright well then that's settled." Peter says and looks between her parents.

"Yeah well if she goes running off with you then we won't pay for her to go to medical school." Steve says.

"Pfft. Fine." Peter says. "I'll pay then." Her parents laugh.

"What kind of money does some wretched kid like you have that could pay that kind of bill?" Steve asks.

"Enough." Peter says simply.

"Pete you don't have to-" Crystal tries to talk him out of it but he hushes her with a gentle kiss.

"Cryssie I want to." He says and wipes a tear away with his thumb. "If it makes you smile, it'll be worth every penny." She smiled just from hearing that.

"Oh Peter..." She chokes out, now crying in happiness.

"Come on, now let's get you packed up and on your way home." He tells her and picks her up off the ground.

"She is home!" Steve yells. "She's not going anywhere!" He charges at them and Crystal buries her face in Peter's shoulder and holds onto him tight. Next thing she knows she's being seated on her bed and Peter was kissing away her fresh tears.

"Shh, princess, shhh it's okay. You're safe now, they can't get you." He says and she notices her suitcase was pulled out and Peter started bringing out some of her clothes and instantly putting them away.

"What did you do to them?" She asks.

"Nothing much, just locked them out of the house so they can't get in here and bother us." Peter says simply. She gasped when she heard angry banging on the front door and Peter got a serious look on his face and looked at her bedroom door. She reached for his hand and held it.

"You're sure they can't get in?" She asks softly. He hugs her gently and kisses her sweetly, kneeling down in front of her so he's looking up at her a bit.

"If they do, I'll just lock them out again, or hey I'll runt them to a different state and just leave them there. I'm sure they'll find their way back eventually." Peter says simply to make her laugh. "I'm too fast for them." He smiles then gets serious. "They won't lay a hand on you again I promise." He says and kisses her slowly and softly, gently cupping her injured cheek, before pulling away and booping her nose with his finger to make her smile. "Now let's see what you want to bring with you to the mansion."

"Well I definitely want to bring my snow globe." She says and goes and picks it up and brings it over to the suitcase. "I've had it since I was a baby. It's the only thing I have from my real parents..." Peter smiled at it, understanding how special and important it was to her.

They continued to pack, Peter doing most of it. Crystal just pointed out the things she wanted to bring and Peter would pack them up in her suitcase. Luckily she didn't have too many things she wanted to bring with her.

"Well if there's anything else you want I'll get it for you." He told her.

"And by that you mean you'll steal it for me." She says.

"Maybe." He says and shrugs and she giggles.

"So that's where we know you from." Steve says and Peter stands up and gets in front of Crystal, shielding her from her parents. "You're that kleptomaniac that used to live in town with us when little Cryssie was growing up."

"And now I'm a hero." Peter says.

"You're a threat on our world." Her mother sneers.

"You're a threat on everything good in the world." Crystal retorts. Steve's nostrils flared and he lunged towards her but Peter grabbed him and pushed him back. Steve laughed and pulled out a book from behind his back and opened it and gripped the sides. "No!" She shouts and Steve is about to rip it when suddenly the book is just gone.

"I believe this is yours princess." He says with a smile.

Peter handed it back to Crystal and she smiled and held it tightly to her chest. Suddenly she heard something crack against the wall. She gasped when she saw her mother holding her snow globe. It hadn't broken but she was certain there was a crack.

"That boy may be fast but he isn't very bright is he." She comments and Peter hands her her most treasured object and soon the glass has her tears dripping on it, sliding over the crack that was now present on it. Peter knew she would be full on sobbing soon, and he saw her dad try to come towards her to hit her again out of the corner of his eye. He felt his anger mounting and his nostrils flared and he punched him, using his speed sending him flying into the wall.

Everything was a blur. Then she came to her senses and noticed that she was in a different room. One she'd never seen before. Peter was carrying her over to a bed and he set her down on it. Her suitcase was there as well. She was a bit dizzy. He must have run her somewhere. There were band posters on the walls and a dog chewing on some pizza on the floor.

"If I knew you'd be coming I would have cleaned up more." He chuckles and takes the cracked snow globe from her hands gently and sets it on his nightstand, next to some pictures of her.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asks and comes over to Peter's side. "What happened? She looked like she just got beaten up?"

"Her parents hurt her because she's dating me." Peter explains and Crystal nods. Kurt's fists clenched and his tail swished angrily behind them.

"Where are they I'll hurt them worse!" Kurt declares.

"Don't worry, I got enough revenge for the both of us." Peter assures his blue roommate. He sits on his bed and gently pulls Crystal into his lap to stroke her hair and rub her back soothingly to calm her nerves. "She's going to be staying with us now. She'll probably be in this room for a little bit until Charles finds a spare one for her are you cool with that?"

"Of course!" Kurt says and smiles at her as she turns to face him. "You are welcome here as long as you want. Which I imagine won't be long due to the smell..." She laughs softly and Peter smiles.

"Look at that you're cheering up already." He coos and rubs his nose against hers. He smiles and sighs looking at her smile. "That's my princess, happy and smiling like she always should be." He pecks her cheek and she laces her fingers with his and snuggles into his chest.

"I'll go find Hank or Jean, they might have something that could help Crystal heal up faster." Kurt says.

"Thanks Kurt." Peter says and he bamfs out of the room.

"They weren't mad at the fact that we're dating Peter." Crystal explains and he looks at her curiously. "They were mad because I said I love you." He smiled a bit and those gorgeous dark eyes of his lit up.

"You love me?" He asks, unable to believe what he's hearing. But then she nods and he holds her tighter and gives her a breathless kiss. "I love you too, so much." He says and locks his lips to hers again.

 **A/N: Part 7 will be coming soon!**


	7. Welcome Home

**A/N: Warning:** There is going to be some light smut in this part. Nothing major, just a very steamy make out session and lots of dirty talk, but I have marked where it is so readers can avoid it if they wish. Also there is some minor cursing.

Peter sighed and held Crystal close in his arms, delicately, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was. Every now and then he would place a comforting kiss to her forehead and rub her shoulder with his thumb, making sure she knew she was safe with him. "How are you feeling?" He asks after a few minutes. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"Better." She says and gently reaches her hand up to cup his cheek. "A lot better now that I'm here with you."

"Well I'm glad I could make you feel better." He says and kisses her lips gently.

They remain like that for awhile, just giving each other slow gentle kisses, like taking deep breaths to steady yourself. She giggles a bit.

"What is it?" He asks, his nose still crossed with hers.

"Nothing it's just...I didn't know you could be so slow." She admits and he chuckles and captures her lips again and gives her a long, slow kiss.

"For you I'd slow down." He tells her. They heard a soft knock on the door.

"Peter? Crystal?" Jean asks from the other side. "It's me Jean. I have some stuff to help heal up Crystal."

Peter picks her up off of his lap and sits her down on the bed and Pepper hopped up to crawl on to her lap. She giggled and scratched behind his ears. Peter opened the door and let Jean in. He noticed that Ororo and Jubilee were there too.

"Can we come in too?" Ororo asks.

"Is she okay?" Jubilee asks. Peter smiles at them.

"She's fine now. Jean will take good care of her." He says then looks back at Jean, wrapping a bandage around Crystal's arm. There was some medicine on there that would help heal her bruises.

"Okay. Well if she needs anything just let us know." Jubilee says and the two girls leave.

"These marks should be gone by tomorrow morning." Jean says and Crystal looks surprised.

"Wow that's incredible it really works that fast?" Crystal asks and Jean nods.

"Yep." Peter says coming over to the two girls. "She uses it to heal up the hickeys Scott gives her." Jean gasped and flushed red and Peter laughed and sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Crystal's waist and kissing the side of her head.

"What's this?" Jean asks noticing the snow globe on Peter's night stand.

"Oh that's my snow globe." Crystal says and smiles. "My biological mother left it with me when she put me up for adoption when I was a baby." Jean studied it curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...I used to have a snow globe just like this." Jean says and turns to look at Crystal.

"Really?" She asks. "That's interesting, maybe our moms got them from the same place." She suggests.

"I guess you could be right." Jean says. "That would be a weird coincidence wouldn't it." She says and sets the snow globe down. "Well I hope you feel better soon. Goodnight Crystal."

"Goodnight Jean." Crystal says and Jean leaves.

Peter smiled as Crystal started to fall asleep in his arms. She had changed into one of his old band shirts to sleep in. He gently picked her up and placed her in his bed, under the covers and started to tuck her in when he heard a soft knock on the door again. Crystal shifted and woke up a bit. "Pete who's there?" She asks.

"I don't know. Just go back to sleep okay I'll be right back." He promises and kisses her nose before going to the door and seeing Charles and Erik there.

"What's up guys?" He asks nonchalantly like nothing was wrong.

"Peter, we understand that you helped save Crystal from a bad situation at home tonight." Charles starts. "Now I'm very happy that you did that and I'm sure she's much safer and happier here with you now but I have to know, what exactly did you do to her parents?"

"You think I killed them didn't you?" Peter says after shutting the door to the bedroom so Crystal wouldn't have to hear the conversation.

"No it's not that it's just...given your..." He subtly looks at Erik and Peter's heart clenches. "Past, I thought you might have gotten a bit angry and done worse damage than you usually do because someone hurt someone you care for dearly."

Peter looked between Erik and Charles. He knew exactly what the Professor was implying.

"You think I'd get so mad that someone beat up Crystal that I'd kill them?" Peter asks offended. Charles starts to speak but Peter stops him. "Because you're not wrong." He says and Charles and Erik's eyes widen. "When I got into her room and saw her crying and in so much pain emotionally and externally..." He gulped and tears started falling from his cheeks. "I wanted to kill them. Satisfy my rage at the fact that they hurt my Cryssie, and the guilt I felt for allowing them to in the first place."

"So you did..." Erik starts.

"I didn't." Peter says. "I didn't kill them. But I did hurt them pretty bad, and thinking back on it I'm really not proud of it." He says and lets out a soft sob.

To his surprise, Erik places his hands on Peter's shoulders and then pulls him into his embrace. Peter couldn't believe what was happening. His dad was hugging him. And he didn't even know that he was his father. Should he tell him now?

"I know how you feel Peter." Erik says. "When someone hurts someone you love, it can tap into rage you didn't even know was there. But despite your usual quick and reckless actions, it seems like you actually thought this thing through a bit. I'm proud of you." Peter was now crying but for a different reason.

All he's ever wanted to hear was his dad say he's proud of him. And now he has, even though Erik didn't know that Peter was his son. The door to Peter's room creaked open and Crystal came out, wearing his band shirt and saw Peter crying in his father's arms. She knew right away that this must be his father. Erik smiled at her and Crystal gently placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and Peter detached himself from his father and embraced her tightly, placing kisses all over her forehead and face. Erik smiled at them and decided now would be the best time to walk away, so he slowly made his exit.

"How much did you hear?" Peter asks and Crystal looks up at him and pecks his lips.

"Enough." She says.

"I bet you hate me now don't you?" He asks. "I hurt your parents pretty bad Cryssie I'm not going to lie."

"They're not my parents anymore Peter. They may have raised me but the way they treated me and forced me to share their beliefs is not what family does. You're the only family I need." She tells him and he brings her in close and the two share another passionate kiss and Charles smiles at them and rolls away.

The next day Crystal was feeling a lot better. Everyone was very happy to have her at the mansion, and Charles let her stay because of Peter and he thought it would be a good step towards his dream of co-existence to have a human at the mansion. And luckily she was a very nice human. Peter couldn't help but smile at how amazed she was of all the students powers and the happy looks on their faces to see a human be so accepting of them. It would not be an uncommon sight to see Peter wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kiss the side of her head after she complimented a young child or teen on their mutation. That afternoon Crystal laid next to Peter on his bed while he lazily strummed his guitar. She was wearing a denim long sleeve blouse and some shorts and Peter was wearing a band t-shirt and jeans.

"I didn't know you played." She tells him and he shrugs.

"I'm not very good." He tells her.

"Play something for me." She requests regardless, giving him those sweet puppy eyes.

He starts to play a song he had learned to play when he was a kid and Crystal smiled. He was a lot better than he thought he was. She kissed his jaw gently and he chuckled a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to peck the side of his face.

"I'm guessing this means you like it?" He asks. She laughs.

"I do. A lot." She says and the two of them chuckle.

"Get on top of me and give me a proper kiss." Peter requests and Crystal smiles and gets on top of him to straddle him.

 ***light smut starts below***

The kiss was sweet and playful, and she giggled as she pressed more to his lips and he slowly sank back into his bed and let her kiss him while she straddled him. She only stopped to move his guitar from the bed and onto the floor where it would be safe, and allowed her to press her body down onto Peter's. He let out a soft groan when she laid down on top of him and he bit her bottom lip gently and slid his tongue in her mouth. Both of them full on making out now. He ran his hands along her sides sensually and she let out a soft moan and gripped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him even harder. He groaned too and gripped her hips. He felt her arch her back into him in response and he let out a low growl and bucked his hips up into hers. She let out a soft gasp when his crotch bumped her thigh and he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. She was blushing.

"Has anyone ever done that to you before?" He asks her and she bites her lip and shakes her head no. He smirked. God she was so innocent. "Did you like it?" He asks with an arched eyebrow and she sits up and plays with his shirt.

She bit her lip and nodded. She gasped when she felt his member rise against her ass and he let out a soft groan and tilted his head back from the strain his jeans were causing him. Suddenly he let out a soft gasp in relief as he felt some friction against his crotch and then his face heated up when he looked and saw it was Crystal, grinding her clothed virgin heat against his and letting out some soft whimpers of her own. They both met each others gaze and she slowed down and bit her lip, looking away from him shyly.

"Did you like that?" She asks him in an unsure tone.

"Yeah I did." He answers quickly and smiles at her. "I liked it a lot." He says in a breathy voice. There's a silence between them, filled with sexual tension. She blushed then gave him a smirk and placed her hands on his upper abs and arched her back for him and ground on his crotch more, making the mutant beneath her grip the sheets and moan. "That's it princess just like that." He says in a breathy voice.

Crystal lets out a soft gasp as Peter's hips start grinding up into hers, making her bounce on his lap. He chuckles from her surprise. "You didn't expect me to stay still now did you baby girl?" He asks and she giggles, sighing softly as he places his hands on her hips.

"I don't know what to expect." She tells him then lets out another gasp as he grunts and thrusts upward. "I've never done this before, but something about you is making me want more..." She practically begs and lets out a cry in relief as he holds her hips steady and raises his own to meet her crotch, grinding on her as hard as he can in this position and she presses herself down on him, creating a steady rhythm for both of them.

"First you run off from home with a mutant, and now you're shamelessly grinding on him. Tsk tsk tsk." He playfully scolds her. "Such a naughty girl you've become. Have I been this bad of an influence on you?" He asks and she giggles and slowly pushes his shirt up his torso and he lets out a shaky breath from her hot touch. She leans forward, her back still arched giving him a very sexy view of her body under her blouse and shorts.

"If it makes us both feel this amazing-" She gasps as he gives her a particularly rough thrust. "Then I'll be the baddest girl ever for you baby." She says before kissing his ear and biting his earlobe and moving her hands down his torso to the waist band of his jeans and hooking her fingers in it gently and pulling at it playfully.

She gasped as she was suddenly flipped over, her head comfortably lying on Peter's soft pillow as the man in question was now roughly grinding into her stimulated cunt through her shorts. Peter let out a few moans of his own as he ground his crotch into her, holding her legs apart for him so he could get more of that sweet friction they both so desired.

"Then I'll make sure you feel better than you ever have before princess." He promises and she moans and he brings one of her legs over his shoulder and kisses it gently before wrapping his arm around her waist and slamming his crotch up into her desperately and she lets out a cry in pleasure. "You like that?" He asks and she smiles and nods and so does he. "Good because this is one of the ways I'd love to fuck you if you ever want me to." He tells her in a husky voice and she feels herself get wet when he mentions the possibility of them having sex. "I'd grind on you just like we are now, to get you all hot and soaking wet." He grunts and thrusts into her crotch again and she lets out a soft whine. "Then I'd take your pants off, and your damp panties and I'd lick up all that hot wetness from your dripping core."

Crystal moaned and arched her back. She was getting even more turned on by Peter's dirty talk. "I'd eat you out so thoroughly babe. And I'd use my speed on my tongue and get you wet all over again." He runs his finger along the crotch of her shorts and up her bare thigh gently. "And then I'd finger you. And I'd vibrate them. I can do that you know." She gasps and smiles. "Yeah I knew you'd like to hear that." He says and puts her leg down. "And then once I've got you all wet, stretched and ready for me." He grabs her hips and roughly and brings them back onto his crotch, slamming his hips into hers roughly. She cries out in pleasure. "I'd fuck you. So hard and passionate, better and faster than any man on this planet could do." He promises and she moans and grinds her hips up against his, desperate for what he's promising. "That is what you deserve after all, you deserve the best. And I only hope that I could give you something close." He tells her sweetly and slows his hips down a bit. Not noticing what she was doing.

"But what about these?" She asks him and his eyes widen when he sees she's undone the buttons on her blouse and opened it up for him to see her breasts, held in her white bra. She sits up and pushes them together with her forearms and the poor boy is at a loss for words.

"They're so sensitive and soft." She says in a mock innocent tone that was making Peter's member bite into his zipper. "What use could you possibly have for them?" She flutters her eyelashes then gasps as Peter pulls her up onto his lap so he's eye-level with her bosom.

"Oh there's a lot I could do with your gorgeous tits princess." He says and licks his lips and stares at them.

"Then show me." She says in that seductive voice he was falling in love with. He looked up into her eyes and she played with his hair. "They're all yours to play with." She says and he chuckles and runs his hands up her stomach and grabs them in those big hands of his, making his woman moan.

"They fit so perfectly in my hands I'd be squeezing them a lot." He tells her and gives them a few squeezes to demonstrate and she grinds on his crotch as a result. "Damn you really liked that didn't you?" He asks and she nods. "Good then I'll definitely do it some more. But first I'd leave some love bites on your neck." He says and bites the soft skin on her neck, prompting the girl to moan. "Then I'd make my way down..." He says and kisses lower, leaving other bites on her neck in the process while grinding up into her again. "And then I'd bury my face in your tits." He says and pushes his face in her cleavage and she gasps and arches into him, grabbing the back of his head and tugging on his hair, showing him she liked what he was doing. She let out another cry of pleasure and ground her hips harder against his as he started to lick her cleavage and leave love bites on both of her breasts.

"Oh Peter..." She moaned and reluctantly pulled his face up from her tits so he could look at her. "Just do it...fuck me right now." She begs and Peter lays her down and starts making out with her roughly.

She moans into his mouth and he does the same to hers and he starts humping her desperately again as he starts to unbutton and unzip her shorts and she fumbles with his belt and then suddenly she's all dressed again and laying next to Peter on the bed while he's playing his guitar. She wonders why then she sees Stacy run in with Kurt.

 ***light smut ended***

"Peter, Cryssie!" Stacy cheers and runs into the room and hops up on the bed and towards her two favorite people.

Crystal let out a sigh of relief, now more thankful than ever that Peter's mutation was speed.

"Hey there little Stace how's it going!" Peter says happily and picks her up places her on his chest before laying back, making the little girl laugh.

"Great! Kurt said that Cryssie was here so I wanted to come say hi." Stacy said and smiled at them.

"That's great! Thanks Kurt!" Peter says in a passive aggressive tone and Kurt realizes what he had just interrupted and blushed.

"You're welcome!" He says and gives Peter a thumbs up.

"Cryssie can you come have a tea party with me?" Stacy asks.

"Of course I can!" Crystal says, not wanting to refuse the little girl's request. Crystal kissed Peter's cheek. "I'll be back later." She tells him and leaves with Stacy.

"So I uh..." Kurt starts to apologize.

"Don't be sorry it's fine. It's not like you knew what was going on in here." Peter says and gets up to put his guitar away. "We should come up with some sort of code so you know when to not come in." Peter decides and Kurt nods.

"You know I've noticed that Jean and the Professor have taken quite an interest in Crystal lately." Kurt says. Peter furrows his brows.

"Do you know why?" He asks.

"Not really no." Kurt says.

"I wonder why they're so interested in her." Peter says to himself before opening up a box of twinkies and tossing one to Kurt.

 **A/N:** The next part will be coming soon!


	8. Family Matters

**A/N:** This one is going to be really long and there will be smut in this part! But I have marked where it is so you can skip those parts if you wish.

Crystal woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. Kurt was still asleep and so was Peter, with his arm wrapped around Crystal's waist tightly. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to figure out what caused her to awaken so abruptly. She looked over at the nightstand and noticed her snow globe. She remembered how Jean said she had one just like it. Jean...Something in Crystal's chest tightened at the thought of her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something might be wrong with Jean. She gently untangled herself from Peter's hold and made her way quietly out of the room.

She had been to Jean's room earlier today so she knew where it was. When she finally reached the door she carefully opened it, not wanting to do anything that could disturb the girl.

"Jean?" Crystal asked cautiously. "Are you okay?" She repeats and opens the door more and steps inside.

She noticed that Jean was thrashing around in her sheets. She must be having a nightmare of some sort.

"Jean..." Crystal repeats and steps carefully closer to her. "Are you okay-" She places her hand on Jean's wrist and gasps as she suddenly has a vision.

She saw a young woman carrying something in a basket, and Crystal was looking from the point of view of whatever was in that basket. She went up the steps of a building and looked at the door, there were tears in her eyes. The woman took a deep breath and set the basket down on the step. There was a snow globe that looked just like the one Crystal had in the basket, nestled next to her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you." The woman says to the baby and kisses her forehead. "Trust me, you'll be better off this way." She says then turns away and leaves as the baby starts crying on the step.

The door opened and a nurse came out and found the basket on the step, and picked it up.

"Margret." The nurse says. "There's a baby here." She says and an older woman comes over with a solemn look on her face.

She looked into the basket and smiled.

"Oh my, what gorgeous blue eyes you have. They're like crystals." The older woman says and reaches a finger in the basket and strokes the baby's cheek.

Suddenly the vision ended and Crystal felt her hand get yanked off of Jean's wrist. Jean was staring at her, both of the girls now breathing heavily.

"Cryssie are you okay?" Jean asks and looks at her with a concerned expression.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Crystal admits and smiles a bit before slowly sitting down on Jean's bed. She gulped. "Did you see what I just saw?" She asks.

"That vision...with a woman giving a baby away to an orphanage?" Jean asked and Crystal felt Jean's hand shaking.

"Yeah." Crystal answers. "You saw it too?"

"Yes." Jean says. "Crystal that was a memory from your past." Crystal's heart dropped to her stomach.

"That baby was me..." Crystal utters softly and a tear slides down her cheek.

"There's more..." Jean says, her voice shaking slightly. "What was happening to me before you came was I me going through my past memories. But when you touched me, it sent us both to the last memory that connected us both..." She explains. Crystal looked confused.

"But the woman that dropped me off at the orphanage...That was my mother." Crystal says.

"I know." Jean tells her and holds her hand then takes a deep breath. "She's my mother too..."

The two of them went running down to Hank's lab. Thankfully he was still up. Although he did look surprised to see them.

"Girls what are you two doing up so late?" He asks. "You should both be asleep."

"I think Crystal's my sister." Jean blurts out and Hank's eyes went wide.

"Sisters..." He repeats and looks between the girls. They look at each other then back at Hank and nod.

"Jean showed me a past memory from when I was an infant, being dropped off at the orphanage. The woman that dropped me off was her mother." Crystal explains.

"We were wondering if you could do a DNA test for us, just to see if our hunch is correct?" Jean asks. Hank nods.

"Of course." He says. "I'll need some blood samples from both of you." He says.

After giving him each a sample of their blood the girls sat in the hallway together, looking at each other.

"I mean I can definitely see the resemblance." Jean says and laughs a bit. Crystal smiles at her. "I mean whenever we're together people think that we're sisters. I guess they were onto and the fact we have the same last name." Jean mentions and Crystal arches an eyebrow.

"There's a name under your snow globe. Crystal Grey." Jean explains and Crystal smiles. "I probably should have mentioned something then but it's a common last name and I didn't want to give you any false hope based off of an assumption." Jean says and Crystal nods. "And that explains the slight mental connection. You might not be a mutant but something about you was making my mind reach out to yours. And now I know why." They both remained silent again for a few moments until Crystal spoke.

"Why would she give me up?" Crystal asks. "I mean she kept you, so it's not like she didn't want a child..."

"Perhaps you just came at the wrong time?" Jean suggests and reaches out to hold Crystal's hand. "I'm sure she had a good reason. But regardless, I've found you now and that's all that matters."

The two girls hug. Crystal feels a slight breeze and gasps as someone touches her shoulder.

"Peter?" She asks and looks at her boyfriend. "What are you doing up?"

"Speed mutation, I don't sleep for too long." Peter says and kneels down next to her. "But what are you doing up? Have you been crying?" He notices the dry tears on her cheeks and rubs one with his thumb. "Baby what's wrong, what happened?"

Hank came outside the lab and everyone stood up. He took a deep breath and smiled at the two of you.

"Your hypothesis is correct. The two of you are half sisters." Hank says and Peter's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"You guys are sisters!" Peter exclaims and you turn to him and smile and nod.

"They have the same mother, but different fathers." Hank explains. "Unfortunately there's no way for me to determine who Crystal's father is unless I had a sample from him but at least we have one biological match down!" Hank says happily to try to make the situation happier.

Crystal threw her arms around Jean and smiled.

"I've always wanted a little sister! And you're such an amazing girl Jean I'm so happy it's you!" Crystal exclaims.

Jean didn't know what to think. First she was amazed by Crystal's kindness and lack of fear of her mutation. And now, that girl was her sister...She couldn't believe what was happening. Jean slowly reached her arms around her sister's waist and hugged her back, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Peter smiled at the two of them, happy that Crystal had found part of her biological family.

"So you're dating my girlfriend's sister?" Scott asks and Peter nods.

"And you're dating mine bro." Peter tells him and smiles.

"Wow. That is such a strange coincidence!" Kurt exclaims and stands up from the couch. "What are the odds that you two end up dating each other's girlfriend's sisters! When you both marry them then you will be in-laws!"

"Whoa Kurt slow down there buddy." Scott says and stands up and places his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We're still teenagers, we're too young to be thinking about that stuff. Peter on the other hand could speed Crystal off to Vegas and marry her right now if he wanted." The two boys laugh and Peter only smirks a little bit, those cute dimples of his showing and he starts tapping his foot.

Kurt and Scott stop laughing and they both regard him with a serious expression when they notice that Peter hadn't denounced their idea.

"Wait...Dude, are you actually going to-" Scott starts but Peter cuts him off.

"Nah dude. Even though that sounds like something I would do, and it would be a super awesome prank on Jean to run off with her sister and get married...I can't do that to Crystal. She's too special for something like that..." Peter says.

"Awww..." Kurt says and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Well dude you had me going there for a minute. I thought you were actually considering getting married!" Scott laughs and Peter bites his lip and blushes, looking down into his lap. Scott stopped laughing. "Wait...are you?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his tail swished behind him as the two of them regarded Peter with serious expressions.

"I'm not gonna lie...The thought has crossed my mind on more than one occasion..." Peter admits and Kurt and Scott grab onto each other, bracing themselves from the shock of this news. "The way I feel about her, I've never felt for anyone before. She's incredible...Smart, pretty, kind, accepting. She's the only one who can keep up with me. And the times when I'm with her, are the only ones I ever feel like slowing down for. Whenever I thought of settling down, I always pictured her being the one I'd settle down with. And now that I have her...maybe that's a sign that now's the time?"

"S-so you're gonna p-propose to her?" Scott asks and Peter shakes his head no.

"No I can't yet." Peter says and stands up. "There's something I need closure on first before I start the next chapter of my life." Kurt and Scott blinked and he was gone.

Crystal was braiding Jean's hair under the tree outside, and Jean was doing the same to Stacy's hair.

"Why are we doing this again?" Stacy asks.

"It's what sisters do." Crystal says and Jean smiles.

"I've never had a sister before." Stacy says and Crystal and Jean smile at her.

"Neither have we." Jean says and looks back at Crystal and smiles. "But even though you're not biologically related to us, we'll be your sisters."

"Really?" Stacy asks and smiles.

"Yes. Really. I'd be honored to be your big sister too." Crystal says and Stacy claps.

"Yay!" She cheers.

A breeze blows by and Crystal feels a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey princess." Peter says and Crystal turns to kiss him.

"Hey Pete." She says and he kisses her back. "What's up?"

"There's something I need you to help me out with." Peter says and Crystal's face gets serious.

"Of course! What do you need I'll gladly help you!" Crystal tells him and he smiles.

"Can you come with me?" Peter asks and Crystal ties off Jean's braid.

"I'll see you girls later." Crystal says.

"Okay have fun with your boyfriend!" Stacy says and waves goodbye to them happily.

"So what did you need my help with?" Crystal asks Peter after he sped them off to the lounge in the mansion.

He looks nervous and Crystal looks inside and sees Erik, also known as the terrorist Magneto sitting on a couch, reading a book and making some paper clips float around him. Crystal looks at Peter and knows right away what's going on.

"You want to tell him don't you?" She asks Peter. He nods.

"Yeah. And I'm really scared and so I want you to be there with me." Peter says and Crystal slides her hand into his.

"Of course I'll be there with you, my brave Quicksilver." She tells him and Peter smiles a blushes a bit from his nickname.

He opens the door a bit wider and the two of them step inside the room. Erik looks up when he notices them and smiles a bit.

"Ah. Hello Peter. How are you doing today?" He asks kindly and Peter smiles and squeeze's Crystal's hand a bit.

"I'm doing great." Peter says and sits down on the couch. Erik seemed a bit concerned.

"Are you sure? Because usually you are zipping all over the place, and this is the most still I've ever seen you." Erik says then turns to Crystal. "Is he alright?"

"Physically yes." She answers.

"And emotionally?" Erik asks.

"That all depends on how this goes." She says.

"Do you know my last name Erik?" Peter asks. Erik furrows his eyebrows.

"No. I don't think I ever heard it." Erik says. "Why would you ask me this?"

"It's Maximoff." Peter says and Erik arches an eyebrow. "You knew a woman with that last name fairly well right?"

"Yes..." Erik says and starts to get worried about where this was going.

"Well...I...uh..." Peter starts stuttering and Crystal places her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that he was doing okay and to give him confidence. She rubs it gently and he smiles at her. "She's my mother." Peter says. "And you left her, before I was born." He looks into Erik's eyes and tears up a bit. He squeezed Crystal's hand. "You're my father." He tells him and Erik takes in a sharp breath and stares at Peter.

He doesn't say anything for the longest time. Peter stared at him, desperate for him to say something, anything.

"Well...I uh..." Erik starts and Peter leans forward, eager to hear what Erik has to say. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. I mean you're a grown man now Peter, it's not like you really need a father at this point."

"I suppose you're right." Peter says but Crystal could tell by the shaking in his voice that his heart was breaking.

"Well, then I guess we'll just keep our relationship the way it always has been, before I knew who you were..." Erik says. "Just mutual acquaintances."

"Sure." Peter says and smiles then disappears. Crystal sighed and turned to look at the doorway her boyfriend just zoomed out of.

Before Erik could say anything to her she took off after Peter. She ran up to his bedroom and luckily the door was unlocked so she came in and found him crying on his bed.

"Peter?" She asks and he looks up at her. She comes over and sits down next to him. "I know it's hard but it's going to be okay. You managed to have a pretty good life for this long without him...I guess it'll just have to stay that way." She hugs him and kisses his cheek a few times but he moves away from her. "Peter?" She asks and tries to reach out to him.

"Cryssie look I know you're trying to make me feel better but it's just not working alright." Peter snaps and she looks down, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Peter sighed and wiped it away. "Come on now baby girl don't be like that." He says and kisses her forehead. "It's not your fault. I appreciate the effort but it's just something that I have to come to terms with on my own. I told my father that he's my father, and he doesn't want anything to do with me... I mean I knew that could be a possibility but-" Peter chokes out a sob and Crystal wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "I just expected him to at least want to hang out or talk or something..." He says and Crystal gives him another reassuring kiss. "I guess I expected too much from him ya know." He says. "I can't do anything right..."

Crystal bit her lip as an idea popped into her mind. Her hands slowly went up to the buttons of her blouse, and she started to undo them. Peter was still facing away from her. With each button being undone she became more confident in herself. She smiled a bit as she slowly took it off and left it on the bed. She moved her hands to the clasp on her bra behind her and smiled. Peter heard the click of it coming undone and perked up.

 ***Very very slight smut below***

"Cryssie what are you-" He's cut off and jumps a bit in surprise when he sees her sitting in front of him, her bra sliding down her shoulders, freeing her breasts from it's confines and she smiles at him.

He just stared. He was in utter shock. Sure he had seen pictures of women's breasts before, but never in person. And he never thought the first ones he saw would belong to the girl he had been pining after his whole life. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare.

"Do you not like them?" Crystal asks, worried why he wasn't responding.

"No no no, that's not it, trust me, I love them they're gorgeous." Peter says and smiles, reaching out and holding her forearms. "It's just...wow. I didn't expect to see that today." He laughs. "W-why did you do this?"

"I want to make you feel better." Crystal says and starts to lean closer to him. Peter's eyes widen and he leans back a bit.

"No Cryssie you don't have to do stuff like this to make me feel good." Peter says and caresses a lock of her hair, looking into her eyes. "I don't want to use you like that. You should do stuff like this with me because you honestly want to, not because you just think it will make me feel better about myself."

"Peter that's not the only reason I'm doing this..." Crystal says and crawls closer to him, lightly kissing his cheek. "You claim that you can't do anything right. Well I want to see if we can prove that theory wrong."

"What are you saying?" Peter asks and arches an eyebrow.

He didn't move at all as she swung a leg over his lap and sat down on it, pressing her covered virgin core over his confined erection, making him let out a soft groan and her an airy sigh. She smiled at him and played with a strand of his silver hair.

"I bet that's not true. After all those dirty things you said to me the other day...I bet you can do me right..." She says seductively and kisses him, biting his bottom lip gently and tugging on it.

Peter stared into her eyes for the longest time. Then suddenly he crashed his lips to hers and grabbed her hips and started grinding roughly into her.

 ***No smut below***

"Professor!" Hank called down the hallway of the lower level as Charles wheeled down it next to Erik.

"What is it Hank I'm very busy." Charles says and rolls his eyes.

"It's extremely important Charles. I've found out who Crystal's father is." Hank says.

 ***More smut below***

Crystal moaned into Peter's mouth as her head hit the pillow. He gripped her hips tightly and worked his way between her thighs with his hips to part them so she could get more friction where she needed it most. He released her mouth and she took a deep breath and then let out another small moan as he attached his mouth to her neck and bit and sucked a hickey there. She ground her clothed core against his covered bulge and let out small whimpers. She heard him groaning too. She could feel the strain on his zipper and knew that it was probably hurting him. So she placed her hands on his chest and they made their way down his abdomen, his breath hitched when her hands gripped his belt and started to unbuckle it. She undid it then popped open the button on his jeans and Peter let out a growl and started humping her roughly when he heard her unzipping his fly. She could now feel how hard he was through the thin material of his boxers, and the sheer thickness and length she could measure from how it felt against her, had her worried it might not fit.

She let out another cry when his mouth attached to her nipple and he started sucking it. Swirling his tongue around the soft bud and tugging with his teeth every now and then. He looked into her eyes with his dark lust filled gaze as he slowly licked her right nipple, making her bite her lip, only letting a small whimper escape as she humped his crotch, desperate for some more of that sweet friction.

"Shit you're really horny tonight." Peter notices and runs a hand down her side, moving it across her abdomen and landing on the waist-line of her jeans.

"I haven't stopped thinking about that make out session the other day." Crystal says breathlessly against Peter's lips and kisses them gently. "You told me all those dirty things that you wanted to do to me..."

Her breath hitches when she feels the button on her jeans come undone and Peter started pulling down the zipper. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. His hand rested on her lower abdomen and he bit his lip.

"May I?" He asks softly.

"Yes." She sighs and smiles and lets out a small whine as his hand dips down her jeans and cups her mound, covered by her panties.

 ***No smut below***

"Okay so when I did the DNA test on Jean and Crystal to see if they were related I could only find their maternal link." Hank explains. "It would be impossible to find Crystal's paternal half unless...He was already on file in my database here at the mansion..." Hank says and looks at Charles and Erik.

"So her father is a mutant?" Erik asks.

"Yes." Hank says. "And he is..."

 ***More smut below***

She moaned when his fingers pressed into her clothed opening and she humped his hand, desperate for more of that friction.

"Damn babe you're so wet for me." He whispers into her ear and kisses the side of her face.

"I'm wet because I want you so bad." She tells him and kisses him again.

Crystal gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. He took it off the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor, sitting back on his knees, letting her take in the sight of his shirtless torso. She purred and started humping his thigh.

"Wow am I really that attractive?" He asks and leans back over her again, taking one of her nipples between his fingers and playing with it.

"You're so hot Peter...I want you so bad..." She whines and humps his leg more and he starts to pull her jeans off.

"Shh, babe calm down." He chuckles and kisses her nose. "And here I thought I was going to be the impatient one." He says and tosses her jeans on the floor. "Now tell me what you want..."

"I want you to put your dick in me." Crystal breathes on him. "I want you to fuck me so fast and hard, and fill me with your cum." She grinds up against him and arches into him, pressing herself against his body. "Pete, I want to have your babies..." She bit down on his neck and sucked a hickey there. His eyes went wide and his cock twitched and thumped against her clothed core, making the girl let out a soft moan.

He looked at her and she could see the concern and surprise on his face. Peter's dick was straining in his boxers, wondering why he wasn't tearing off her panties and fulfilling her request the minute she said it. Her smile started to falter.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asks and blushes.

"No no no what you said was...extremely hot." Peter breathes against her and presses himself on her more. "But...do you really want me to get you pregnant?" He asks and smiles at her.

"I mean...I've seen how you are with Stacy. You'd be such a good dad Peter. And the thought has crossed my mind of us living here together with a bunch of little ones running around." She says and Peter giggles, giving her one of those huge smiles of his.

"Well as much as I would love for that to happen I think it might be too soon for us to start trying for that..." Peter admits and strokes her cheek. "I mean you want to go to medical school. You should focus on that for now. And besides...Cryssie I'm a mutant, which means that it's probably very likely that any kid I have would be a mutant as well. They might have my speed, but they could also have something else, and I'm not sure if you would want a kid like that." She kissed him passionately.

"Peter, I don't care what our child would turn out like. I would love it no matter what. I know that if I had a baby with you it would probably be a mutant and I am totally okay with that." She says and Peter started tearing up a bit. "I mean normal kids are so boring. They could be good at math, or soccer, but ours could break the sound barrier! Or fly! Or read minds! That would be super cool!"

"You really think so?" Peter asks and smiles and holds her face. She nods and Peter attacks her mouth with kisses and lays her back down on his bed.

"I love you so much." Peter says and she smiles at him.

"I love you too." She answers and kisses him.

"But as much as I want to have a baby with you, I don't think either of us are ready for that yet." He says and the two of them laugh. "So I'm definitely going to be using a condom."

"Good idea." Crystal agrees and runs a finger down his chest. "So get to it Speedy..." She purrs and kisses him again and whimpers when his fingers slide into the side of her panties.

He tries to press one into her entrance to see if it would fit and she winces so he pulls back.

"You're a bit too dry now babe." He tells her.

"So what do we do?" She asks him.

"Well there's something I can do to add a little wetness down there..." He says and smirks.

 ***No smut below***

"In this room with us, right now." Hank says and the three men look between each other.

"Oh dear God it's not Erik is it?" Charles asks, horrified of the thought of Peter head over heels for his half sister.

"No! No! God no, I would have told Peter first if it was." Hank says and smiles, laughing nervously.

"Why did you automatically assume it was me?" Erik asks Charles.

"Well...you have been known to get around old friend..." Charles says. "I mean you have Peter. The odds are pretty likely that you might have another-" Erik sent Charles's wheelchair back a few feet to shut him up.

"So then that leaves you and Hank." Erik says to Charles.

 ***More smut below***

She tilts her head as he kisses down her neck down to her cleavage. He starts licking it and sticking his tongue between her tits, making her moan and hump his crotch. He gently bit and sucked a hickey in-between her breasts and then kissed the wound apologetically. He looked up at her and smirked.

"How would you like it if I did that between your legs babe?" He asks and she gasps and smiles.

"Do it." She orders him.

He yanked her panties down, making her gasp and he threw them off somewhere in the room and then spread her legs and rested each one against his shoulder to keep them apart. He looked up at her and she nodded and he pressed a soft kiss to her pussy and then started licking it. She moaned and he parted her folds with his fingers and licked a slow stripe up her womanhood. She cried out in pleasure and humped his face. He held her hips down with his arm so she wouldn't move so much and he licked a few more stripes up her core before dipping his tongue into the opening. She screamed and writhed on the bed and gripped the sheets as he penetrated her with his tongue and licked around her walls. He pulled out and smirked at her.

"You should be nice and wet now babe." He chuckles.

"Oh Peter..." She moans.

"Wait I almost forgot one thing!" He says and dips back down to her core.

She looks confused then gasps when she feels his tongue flick her clit.

"Most guys forget about that part but I want to make sure you feel amazing tonight." He says and she smiles.

Then she arches her back and cries out in pleasure as Peter's tongue starts vibrating on her clit. She feels a knot form in her lower belly then suddenly release itself. When she looked down at Peter, panting she noticed he was wiping something off his face.

"Damn. You squirted." He says and smiles. "That's so hot."

"That's the first time I've ever orgasmed like that." Crystal says.

"With me it won't be the last." Peter assures her and removes his arm from her hips so she has some more mobility.

She immediately sits up and grabs at his jeans, wanting to tug them down.

 ***No smut below***

"Well Hank by the way you're smiling it seems like you're the father." Erik notices. Hank smiled a bit. "I didn't know you got around." He laughs. "Looks like you've got some game boy." He claps the back of his shoulder.

"Wow, Hank I didn't take you as that sort of person. Get a woman pregnant and leave her." Charles says disapprovingly. "What kind of man does that?"

 ***More smut below***

"Can I take these off?" She asks and he nods and helps her get his jeans off but gets a little worried when she reaches for his boxers. "Don't be nervous." She tells him and kisses his lips, size doesn't matter to me." She tells him and pulls them down for him.

When she felt his cock spring out from the confines of his boxers she looks down to gaze upon her boyfriend's manhood for the first time. She smiled and bit her lip. Peter's face turned a bit pink.

"D-do you like it?" He asks nervously and gasps when he feels her wrap her hand around it.

"I love it." She tells him and kisses him and starts pumping it in her hand, making Peter moan. "So this is what you did to yourself to get off before tonight?" She asks him and plays with the head of his cock with her thumb a bit.

"Yeah." He breathes and starts humping her hand.

"Well luckily for you I can add another layer onto that." She tells him and his eyes go wide and she quickly ducks her head down and starts licking the tip before taking it into her mouth.

Peter cried out in pleasure and it took every fiber of his being not to just thrust into her mouth and fuck it till he came. But he could tell she probably wasn't ready to take in all of him yet so he just let her do as much as she was comfortable with for now.

"Yes, yes baby just like that." He moans and urges her on.

She swirled her tongue around it started sucking on it, making Peter screw his eyes shut and tilt his head back. She used her hand on the part that couldn't fit in her mouth and she moaned as she felt it twitching.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum soon." He gasps.

"That's okay." She tells him and he looks down and sees her giving his tip a few innocent licks. "I'll swallow it all." She tells him and takes him in her mouth again and her dirty talk makes him buck her hips and explode in her mouth.

She groans and swallows, taking him out of her mouth and sitting back up, innocently rubbing the remnants of his seed from her lips.

"Did I do okay...daddy?" She asks innocently and Peter's cock twitched.

 ***No smut below***

"You." Hank tells Charles and he looks confused. "Charles, you're Crystal's father."

 ***More smut below***

"God I love you." He says and she giggles as he lays her down on his bed again and makes out with her. "Can I finger you?" He asks and she nods. "Okay. I want to show you something." She gasped again when she felt one of his fingers slide into her.

It moved around inside her and she moaned from the feeling of having something inside her. Then he added another and she cried out and humped his hand, loving the pleasurable stretch and she whimpered as he scissored her with his fingers. Then he added another and she winced slightly from the extra stretch, it was slightly painful.

"That's what I was afraid of." He says and she looks confused. "My penis is about three fingers thick. As in this is roughly how it's going to feel inside you...And it sounds like it hurt."

"It'll be okay Peter." Crystal reassures him. "I'll adjust to it. I've just only ever fingered myself with two fingers...I'll just have to stretch a bit more than I'm used to to fit that big cock of yours." She tells him and pecks his lips, stroking his ego.

"Okay. Just let me stretch you out a bit more first." He offers and she nods and lets him move around inside her with his fingers.

Soon she starts moaning, loving the feeling of Peter's fingers inside her and he knows she's ready. His heart was pounding as he reached over into his nightstand to get a condom out. He ripped open the foil package and Crystal watched as Peter slid it on, only fumbling a little bit. He must have practiced before. Then finally he aligned himself with her entrance and the two of them looked at each other with looks of utter adoration.

"I love you so much Crystal." He says.

"I love you too Peter." Crystal says and she grips the sheets and groans as Peter started pressing himself inside of her.

 ***No smut below***

"I'm sorry what?" Charles asks.

"Crystal is your daughter." Hank repeats and Charles pales and grips the arms of his chair.

"But how is that possible?" Erik asks. "Jean's mother is Crystal's mother. Did Charles know her before meeting Jean-"

"Yes. I did." Charles admits softly. "I met her the same year you met Peter's mother." He tells Erik. "What are the odds of that." He chuckles a bit. "The two of us had a very hot month. But we were not made to last...So unfortunately we had to go our separate ways, until we met again when I offered to take in Jean. I thought she would be reluctant to let me do so, but now it seems she must have let me take her in and raise her as my own to make up for the fact that she gave away the daughter that was mine." Charles says and tears up a bit and Hank grips his shoulder.

"It's alright Charles. You have her now and that's what's important." Hank says and Erik looks off to the side, thinking about what that meant for him and his son.

 ***More smut below***

He stopped for a moment, letting her adjust before continuing to press further. She lets out a gasp and all of a sudden he slides in the rest of the way and they both lock eyes and stare at each other.

"Well there goes your hymen." Peter smirks and Crystal rolls her eyes.

"It's not gone Peter, it just moved to let you inside me..." She tells him.

"Oh well I guess I got a biology lesson today. Weird considering I subbed for it yesterday..." He says and Crystal laughs.

"Peter..." She says and looks at him with those dazzling blue eyes of hers as she strokes his cheek. "You can move..." He smiles and starts to thrust.

At first it hurt a bit but after a few times Crystal's groans of pain turned to moans of pleasure and Peter kissed her all over her face, loving that she was allowing him to do this to her, and he loved how tight she felt around him. He knew he wouldn't last long, now that she was enjoying this so much.

"Faster." She moans and he picks up the pace.

He didn't want to use his speed on her yet, not for the first time. She was too sensitive for that right now, but perhaps another time in the future...

"Peter more please!" She begged and He gripped the headboard with one hand and started slamming into her as hard as he could without his mutation.

She cried out in pleasure and started rocking her hips against him, creating a steady rhythm between them both. He felt himself get a little deeper in her and she cried out in pleasure and rocked against him more. He groaned and started thrusting faster and leaned down to kiss her. She left a few hickeys all over his neck an collarbones.

"Babe I'm gonna cum." Peter moans and kisses her.

"I think I'm getting close too." Crystal moans and rakes her nails down his back, then slows to trace the curve of his back as he thrusts into her.

She cries out in pleasure and orgasms as he vibrates his dick inside her and vibrates his finger on her clit, making her moan and release on him. He pulled out and came inside the condom soon after. Both of them stayed like that and panted for awhile, trying to catch their breaths from their high.

"That was amazing." Crystal says and Peter kisses her.

"It sure was." Peter says and kisses her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says and he kisses her and takes off the condom, ties it off and tosses it in the trashcan before pulling the blankets over both of them and cuddling her as they both fall asleep.

 ***Smut ended***

"Wait a minute." Charles says and his sadness fades and is replaced with a slight anger. "This means that my daughter is in love with Erik's son!" Charles exclaims, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Yes. It would appear that way." Hank says, nervously looking between the two powerful mutants who had a very strange relationship already and just found out their children were madly in love with each other. "And if all goes well...the two of you might end up being in-laws!" Hank exclaims cheerfully and looks between the two of them.

"Oh joy." Erik says sarcastically.

 **A/N:** Sorry this one was so long but I felt like it had to be! I hope you enjoyed and there is more to come!


	9. Daddy Issues

**A/N:** There will be some more smut in this part. Not that much but some! I will mark where it is though. There's also some cursing!

 ***Smut***

Crystal sighed softly as she woke up to the feeling of sunlight streaming in through the window, warming up her bare skin. She groaned softly and stretched herself out a bit in the sheets, smiling when she felt Peter's bare form against her skin behind her. Memories of the events of the nights before filled her mind. And she smiled as she recalled the pleasurable experience that led her to be laying here in Peter's bed naked. Suddenly she gasped as she felt a small pinch on her butt. She turned over to look and found herself face to face with her cheeky speedster.

"Now that's hardly a proper way to wish your girlfriend good morning." Crystal says with a pout and Peter smirks and she blushes knowing where this is going.

"Then please tell me what is the proper way to say good morning?" He asks and crawls closer to her, his pupils blown wide with lust and she giggles as he crawls back on top of her and she gasps as she feels his hand on her pussy and she smiles at him to confirm that it was okay and then he pushed his fingers in her.

She moaned from the stretch and he started pumping them in and out. His other hand lazily traced her nipple making it harden before he reached his head down to suck on the nub. She whimpered and bucked her hips into his hand, wanting more, needing more. Peter looked up at her and he got a mischievous look on his face that told her exactly what he was going to do next. She barely had time to process what was happening because in a flash Peter's head was between her legs and all she could do was moan and gasp for air as the way he expertly ate her out took the breath right out of her lungs. He flicked his tongue across her clit using his speed and she arched her back and cried out in pleasure. Peter spread her legs apart more so he could get even deeper in her and when he stuck his tongue inside of her and darted it in and out, licking her walls and then started vibrating it she lost it and came hard. Peter gave her a few more gentle licks to clean her up then wiped his mouth and smiled at her. He crawled back up to peck her lips and she smirked at the fact that she could taste herself on them.

 ***Smut ended***

"Good morning" He says and she just smiles at him and giggles.

"Good morning." She replies and kisses him again. "That speed of yours sure does come in handy in the bedroom." She notes and runs her hand through his hair as he rests his head on her chest. "I wonder what else you could do with it..." He perks up at this and she smirks.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks and she blushes a bit.

"Well I mean, you're so fast...I bet it would be real easy for you to get me off, anytime anywhere in literally under 30 seconds." She says and Peter smiles and kisses her again.

"Well what kind of a boyfriend would I be to deny you that request." He says and the two of them start making out again.

Peter groaned when he heard someone knocking on the door. But nevertheless he continued to kiss her, wanting to ignore the outside world a bit longer so he could just stay in this beautiful moment with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Peter I know you and Crystal are in there please come open this door. I need to speak with her it's very important." Charles's voice says from the other side of the door and Crystal pushes him back.

"Pete..." She whines and gives him puppy eyes. "Don't be rude."

"But he's so annoying..." Peter whines. "I just want to stay here with you...in bed..." He starts caressing her sides and presses his face into her neck. "Naked...Where I can make sweet love to you all day and have you moaning my name-"

"Jesus Christ don't say such things about my daughter!" Charles exclaims then realizes his error.

Peter rolled off of her and quickly and they both sat up and looked at each other wide eyed. Peter quickly got both himself and Crystal dressed in a blouse and her favorite floral print skirt and opened his door to let Charles in. Crystal stared at him as he wheeled in the room and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had tears in his eyes and that's how she knew that what he said was the truth.

"You're my father?" Crystal asks.

"Yes." Charles says and Crystal covers her mouth and tears start to slide down her cheeks.

Peter wasn't entirely sure what to do. He didn't like the fact that she was crying. It made him sad too. But he wasn't sure if he should try to get her to stop or if he should hug her...Thankfully Charles seemed to have thought this through.

"Now now my dear child don't weep." He tells her telepathically and she cries from hearing his voice in her head.

Charles is about to reach out to take her hand but suddenly Peter is blocking his path and hugging Crystal, gently stroking her hair and kissing her tears away. As she buries her face in his t-shirt he looks at Charles and seems almost angry at him. He's confused. He didn't do anything to hurt her. He certainly would never want to do that. So why had Peter gotten so protective all of a sudden?

"Crystal..." Charles says and his voice cracks a bit as a few tears slide down his cheeks as well.

She picks her head up from Peter's chest and looks at her father.

"May I give you a hug?" He requests and Crystal leaves Peter's arms and leans over to embrace Charles the best she can. The chair made it a bit difficult but Charles held onto her nonetheless.

He pressed his fingers to her temple and began to filter through her memories. Memories of her as a little girl picking flowers in a meadow with a book in her lap. He soon found that that was a trend, most of her fondest memories were found on the pages of a book, in a world somewhere far away and far more magical than this one. If only he was able to be there, he had missed out on so much. He gripped her tighter and sobbed into her shoulder. Then he saw a vision of the purple tether that he had on himself and saw it leading towards a snow globe that had a crack in it. It ended there.

"I am so sorry I couldn't have found you sooner my darling." Charles says and something in Peter snapped and he sniffled and looked away.

"It's okay." She says and leans down to his level. "You found me now and that's all that matters."

"Let's make up for lost time shall we?" Charles suggests. "Would you care to spend the day with me? I want to learn everything there is to know about you my dear."

"I'd love to." Crystal says.

The father and daughter spent the day walking and wheeling around the campus. Hank made little finger sandwiches to test out a recipe and he gave them to the two of them for lunch. They were surprisingly good. Hank was very curious about Crystal. Genetically.

"How is it possible that her sister and father are mutants but she isn't?" Hanks asks.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps there's something about the X-gene that you've overlooked? Perhaps when paired with a certain allele it becomes recessive?" Charles suggested.

"You could be right." Hank says. "I'll look into it Professor." Hank says and leaves.

Charles enjoyed hearing about Crystal's favorite books and all of the places she dreamed of going. She also mentioned how Peter had promised to take her to all of those places one day. That part he wasn't too fond of. He had also been noticing every now and then that when he left Crystal alone for a few minutes he would return to her and find her a bit flustered, out of breath and disheveled. That was odd but he didn't think it was anything to be concerned about. But he was overjoyed that all of the students seemed to love and adore her and her them.

"Perhaps you could teach here." Charles suggests. "If being a doctor doesn't work out I'm sure you'd be a very handy assistant to Hank or even dare I say replace him." He whispers and Crystal laughs.

"I appreciate the offer but I honestly think that my passion is in healing people." Crystal says.

"Well I'm sure you'll do amazing at it." Charles assures her as they walk down the hall to his office.

Suddenly she disappeared right before his eyes.

 ***Smut***

Crystal took in a deep breath and gasped as she was suddenly penetrated by Peter's dick. In a fraction of a second she had gone from spending quality time with her father to being fucked by her boyfriend on some random person's desk.

"Again baby?" She smiled and asks breathlessly then cries out in pleasure as Peter starts thrusting harder into her.

"I can't help it I'm so horny for you today..." Peter moans and grips her ass under her skirt.

She took a minute to get her bearings and noticed that Peter had her panties in his back pocket. She rolled her eyes at how corny that was then gasped as Peter hit her in just the right spot and she gripped his biceps and moaned.

"Fuck you're so hot when you moan." He says and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"Pete...What if someone comes in?" She asks as Peter starts groping her breasts.

"Don't worry. They won't be in here for about another minute." He says and she tenses.

"Peter! We have to get out of here-" She says then gasps as she feels a chill and realizes she's now naked on the desk. She blushes and looks up at Peter who was smirking at her.

"In and out in 30 seconds baby remember?..." He says and they both smile at each other.

He spreads her legs open again and thrusts into her. She moaned when she felt his dick vibrating inside of her then he started thrusting harder, and faster. Faster than he had last night. He was using his speed, oh God his speed! She felt waves of pleasure coming off of her in waves as Peter gave her not just one, but two orgasms in the span of 25 seconds before they both came and he pulled out. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash.

"I could have gotten you off even sooner but I didn't know how much you could handle and I didn't want to push you." Peter says and she smiles at him.

 ***Smut ended***

Suddenly she hears the door opening then finds herself standing in front of her father, fully clothed as if nothing unmentionable had just happened in what she now realized was his office.

"Peter!" Charles scolds and angrily rolls over to the man who was causally sitting in his chair reading a magazine. "Get out of my chair." He scolds.

"Pfft. Fine." He says then zooms over to Crystal and holds her hips and places gentle kisses on her neck.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" Charles asks.

"Would you rather me do this?" Peter asks then dips Crystal and starts making out with her.

"Oh dear God why would you think I want to see your tongue invading my daughter's mouth in such a barbaric manner!" Charles exclaims.

"Well there's worse things I could be doing in your presence." Peter says and winks at Crystal making the girl blush.

Suddenly he stops laughing when he notices Erik walk in the room. Crystal squeezed his hand to remind him that she was there and would give him confidence.

"Erik." Peter simply acknowledges.

"Peter." Erik nods then nods to Crystal as well and then to Charles. "I came by to drop off these files for you."

"Thank you." Charles said softly, sensing the tension in the room from Peter and Erik.

He takes off the seal on them and throws it in the trash. Then he noticed something.

"Why is there a used condom in my trashcan?" He asks.

"Don't look at me." Erik says.

"Trust me I wasn't." Charles says and Peter stiffens.

Crystal gives Charles a harsh look and then gives her lover a hug and pecks his cheeks to try to take his mind off what had just been said.

"Don't go taking the high ground here." Erik argues. "Clearly you've made at least one mistake as well."

Erik didn't even have time to process what had just happened. In an instant he was staring at the ceiling and felt a terrible throbbing pain in his left cheek. His ears were ringing but he could make out Peter standing over him and Crystal trying to calm him down. And Charles just sat still in shock.

"I really should have used a condom." Erik mutters to himself and Charles just nods in agreement.

"Peter why did you just do that?" Crystal exclaims. "He's your dad!"

"Biologically speaking yes, but he's never been the real kind of father to me." Peter says. "And he had the audacity to suggest that your existence was something to be regretted..." Peter was about to charge Erik again but Crystal stopped him.

"Baby please don't hurt him..." Crystal begs and gives him those sweet puppy eyes that the speedster always succumbed to.

And of course it worked this time as well. He relaxed and pulled his woman into his embrace, holding her tight and kissing her temple.

"I only did because he insulted you." Peter mumbles into her ginger locks. "No one messes with my princess."

"Wait if the condom wasn't mine or Erik's then who's..." Charles starts.

His face pales when he notices Crystal's face go red and Peter smirk. He then notices the lacy fabric sticking out of Peter's back pocket.

"Peter did you just fuck my daughter in my office!?" Charles exclaims angrily.

"Maybe." Peter says with a proud smirk.

Crystal blushed, a bit embarrassed by the fact that now her father knew about her and Peter's secret adventures today in different parts of the mansion. But she also found his reaction hilarious.

"Peter..." Charles growled.

"We did..." Crystal says softly.

"And in the danger room." Peter adds. "Up against the bookcase in the library... on your other desk in your classroom-" Once he realized that meant they had done it on his desk Charles immediately took his hands off his desk and wheeled back away from it, hitting the wall and shaking some of the frames on it.

"Anything else you would like to add to the list?" Charles asks in an angry tone, not appreciating the young adult's snickers.

"I also took her bent over Cerebro." Peter says.

Charles slowly wheeled out to them and gave Peter a predatory stare.

"Give my daughter her undergarments back now!" He demands.

"Sure thing." He says and suddenly there's a breeze by Crystal's skirt and her panties were back on her.

"Not like that." Charles growls.

"What? You wanted them back on her." Peter says and holds his hands up. "I mean it's not like it's nothing I've never seen before." He winks at her.

"How dare you use her like some sort of sex toy for you to play with whenever you want!" Charles exclaims.

"I'm not! We both agreed to doing this right Cryssie?" Peter asks and she nods.

"Really Crystal?" Charles asks.

"Yes. Dad every time Peter and I made love today I gave him permission." She tells him.

"I would never do anything to her without her permission." Peter says honestly.

"Well what about mine?" Charles asks. "That's still not right! She's my little girl you can't just-"

"She's not your little girl!" Peter suddenly shouts and Charles gets quiet. "She's a woman. You weren't around for her entire life, and now you just roll in and think that you can just claim ownership of her! That's not how it works!"

"Peter-" Crystal tried to calm him but this time he just ignored her.

"It's her body! It's her choice and she willingly without any pressure chose me!" Peter says.

"Without any pressure my ass! I bet you've been pressuring her into this whole relationship. No delinquent son of Erik-" Charles rants but Peter cuts him off.

"He's not my father." Peter says. "He made that very clear to me yesterday. And just because Crystal's your daughter, doesn't mean you have any right to say what she can and can't do. She's an adult now she can make her own decisions."

And with that he sped off to God knows where.

"Pete..." Crystal says softly and goes to run out the door but Charles takes her hand and holds her in place. "Dad I need to go find Peter he needs me!"

"He doesn't need you. He's a grown man he can calm down on his own. If you go running off with him he'll just rob you of your innocence on some other surface in my mansion." Charles grumbles.

"We do more than just make love!" She argues. "I comfort him and make him feel like he matters. Do you have any idea how worthless he feels all the time? I'm the only person in the world that he thinks genuinely cares about him. So if he seems a bit clingy and needy...That's why. And I'm more than happy to spend all that time with him because he's an amazing man and I love him. Now let me go find him please!" She begs.

"Anything that came from that man could only hurt you." Charles tells her telepathically.

"You're wrong." Crystal tells him.

In a blink of an eye she's gone. Peter set her down on a bench on the rooftop balcony. He held her wrist in his hands gingerly and looked it over.

"If he hurt you I swear-" Crystal cut him off with a kiss.

"Baby what's gotten into you?" Crystal asks. "You're so upset, and I think I know why." She brushes a lock of his hair behind his ear. "You're jealous." He snorts.

"You think I'm jealous that you're spending more time with your dad than me?" He asks and laughs.

"I think you're jealous that I have a dad that wants to be my dad and you don't." She suggests. Peter stays silent.

"I'm right aren't I?" She asks.

"How come nobody likes me?" He asks her. "Am I that much of a disappointment that my own father just abandons me not once but twice while your real dad actually wants you?" He tears up. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you. I'm happy that Professor Egg wants to be your dad." She laughed at his nickname. "I just wish that my dad wanted me too." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Peter." Erik says and the two of them look up.

"What do you want?" Peter asks.

"I want to try being your father." Erik says.

Peter's breath hitched and Crystal had to grip his bicep to help keep him upright.

"Y-you what?" Peter asks and starts to tear up.

"After what happened in Charles's office today I realized that I've really been a bit of a dick to you." He says. "And even though you're an adult now...You're still my son. And I should try to give being your father a shot...Even if I am about 26 years or so late-" Peter knocked him over as he sped over and hugged Erik, sobbing into his chest.

"I-I can't believe this." Peter says and sniffles. Erik pats his head.

"Why don't we go grab a beer?" He asks.

"I don't really drink." Peter says. "Fast metabolism, can't get drunk. But I'll have a drink or two for you."

"Good. Now if you'd let me get up we'll get going." Erik says and Peter quickly stands up.

"Right! Sorry..." He says sheepishly.

Crystal came over to him and gave him a long and sweet kiss.

"Want me to steal you a can or two?" He asks her.

"You kleptomaniac." She scolds and lightly pushes his arm. "Just one..." She adds softly and they both laugh. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back." She tells him and gives his hand a squeeze, knowing he needs that affirmation due to his abandonment issues.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She tells him before he leaves with Erik.

 **A/N:** Next part coming soon!


End file.
